Little Harmony On The Prairie
by PriscillaPal
Summary: The year is 1897 and the Cranes own Harmony. Dr. Eve Johnson's fiance, T.C. Russell has run off with another woman, Julian Crane is persuing her and she is convinced that Julian and Alistair murdered her mother. Pilar is married to someone else, Katherine
1. Chapter 1

LITTLE HARMONY ON THE PRAIRIE

The year is 1897 and Harmony is filled with dirt roads, wagons and carriages. Everyone has known everyone else for years, but there are some residents that won't exist in this alternate reality.

Julian Crane is a widower, having lost his wife Ivy, of one year, during childbirth. She gave him a son, Foxworth Crane, who he is raising on his own. Ethan does not exist. Julian is in love with Dr. Eve Johnson, but she does not return his feelings, at first.

Rachel Crane is the woman that Julian thinks is his mother. She did not die and is married to Alistair Crane. Alistair is not as bastardly as he normally is, but that is only because he is happy. All of that will change, eventually. Sheridan does not exist.

Alistair Crane, Julian's father, had a one night stand with Rachel's younger sister, Katherine, thus inpregnating her. Katherine, shamed that she had no husband, and that the father of her child was her sister's husband, gave Julian to her sister and Alistair to raise. Then, she shamed her sister and others, by opening up 'Ms. Kitty Cat's Saloon'. It is rumored that she is more than a business woman, but a Madam as well.

Dr. Eve Johnson is the lone doctor in Harmony and has been for the past year. But, she did not come back to Harmony after going to medical school in Salem, just to renew old acquaintances. Her mother, Tanya Lincoln Johnson, a maid for the Crane's was murdered two years ago. Eve is haunted by a letter her mother sent to her, claiming that her fortune was going to improve, because of a 'secret' she had discovered in the Crane family. Eve is also recovering from heartbreak. Her beau, T.C. Russell, up and ran off with another woman in the community, Jessica McKechnie, wife of Irish business owner, Duncan McKechnie. Since then, Eve and Duncan have become close and she has also been a second mother to his little girl, Bonnie.

NOTE: People that are not familiar with the ATWT characters Duncan McKechnie, Bonnie McKechnie and Jessica Griffin, got to Castillo is the wife of business man Cruz Castillo. She would be more happily married, if she did not have a 'Liz like' problem in her life. Her cousin, Santana Andrade, knows a terrible secret, that if known to Cruz and others, would probably destroy her cousin's marriage and her life. And Santana has made it very clear to Pilar, that she wants Cruz for herself...

Cruz Castillo is part owner in 'McKechnie-Castillo Timber', is suspicious of Crane land out West, that Alistair is selling to townspeople cheap. Alistair claims that there is gold on it and people have been leaving in droves, headed West, where the land is, to stake their gold claim.

Duncan McKechnie is the new man in Eve's life and Bonnie's father. He is annoyed at every turn by Julian Crane, who has made no secret of his affection for Eve. He plans to ask Eve to marry him.

Everyone is young, about the same age as they would be in Hidden Passions.

And now, the story...

Eve Johnson smiled at two year old Fox Crane. He seemed perfectly healthy and she was glad that someone had finally brought him to her office for a check-up.

That someone turned out to be his grandmother, Rachel Crane.

Rachel looked around the meager office, wondering if there was more she could do for Eve. Sure, she was getting along alright, and had a small home on the outskirts of town, a buggy and a thriving practice. Maybe Eve didn't need anything, maybe it was guilt making her think this way. Guilt over what she suspected might have been done to Eve's mother...

Rachel was startled, when Eve handed Fox to her. She smiled to cover up her surprise.

"Are you alright?" Eve asked, as she locked her cabinets. She didn't mind Rachel Crane. Her mother had liked her and whatever was done, probably lay at the hands of Alistair and Julian. Rachel had no more control over what men in this world did, than she herself.

"I'm fine." Rachel said, half smiling down at the now quiet Fox. "I was just thinking about how big he's getting."

Eve smiled down at Fox again.

"Yes, he is." was all she said, busying herself with the cabinets again. Rachel walked away from Fox and over to Eve.

"Why do I get the feeling you're surprised?"

Eve now frowned.

"Surprised?"

"Surprised that my grandson looks so well? Julian is not that bad of a father."

Eve cut her eyes away briefly, as she finally got a handle on her cabinet lock. That thing did stick! She then looked at Rachel again.

"I never said your son was a bad father, Mrs. Crane."

"Rachel, please. Eve, I've known you all of your life."

Eve just nodded and moved towards a table where she kept instruments. She began to put them in a black bag. Rachel eyed Fox, who was sitting still, so she joined Eve by the bag.

"Eve, ever since you came back to Harmony...well, I know that what happened to your mother was a shock. I mean no one knew she was that unhappy."

Eve turned to look at her. She really didn't want to talk about this with her.

"My mother was not unhappy." was all she said.

"Yes, well, she did hang herself...in her own home..."

Eve dropped the instruments with a thud and faced Rachel.

"My mother did not kill herself." was all she was willing to say. She couldn't say anything about that letter, and for the first time, Eve began to wonder just what Rachel Crane knew about her mother's obvious(at least to her) murder and the 'secret'?

Rachel decided to back off, although the implication Eve was making, was that Tanya Lincoln Johnson had been murdered. Both Alistair and Julian, had sworn up and down that they had had nothing to do with it. Julian especially, since he had no idea why his mother would think that he did something like that anyway. And Alistair could be ruthless, but she knew her man. He was no murderer.

"Alright," Rachel said, changing the subject completely. "Will you be at the picnic today?"

Eve didn't mind this topic and smiled, looking at her.

"Yes, I'm going with Duncan and Bonnie."

"Oh, the McKechnie family. I have to say Eve, Bonnie and you are good for one another."

"Yes, well she's had a hard time of it."

"Well you both have, as has Duncan." Rachel said, her eyes searching Eve's. "Has Duncan heard from Jessica?"

Eve's expression darkened.

"No and nor I from T.C.. As far as I'm concerned, I never want to lay eyes on him again."

"I can't say that I blame you...well, I'd better get Fox and move on. I have to get ready for the picnic." she said. Rachel turned and picked up Fox. She walked to the door, that was just open a tiny crack...and for good reason.

Eve's back was to the door and she did not see Rachel open it, and a hand pull on Rachel's arm and drag her out, closing the door behind them!

It was Julian. Julian grabbed Fox, and set him in the wagon. He then returned to his mother.

"Mother, I thought you were going to help me with Eve?"

"Honey, I tried..."

"No, you didn't! Look, I don't mean to snap at you here, but that really was a poor showing."

Rachel gave her son an annoyed look.

"Julian, since when did I become the person that helps you find new sweethearts? If you care for Eve, and I know you do, then just speak to her yourself."

Julian sighed!

"You know how she is! She barely looks at me and when she does, she's hostile."

"Julian, you do have a bad reputation...and well, I think people knew that you weren't that faithful to Ivy."

"I would have been if she hadn't glued her legs shut!"

"Julian!"

"Well I'm sorry, Mother! I mean I'm sorry to speak of such things during the light of day! But I was lucky to get a son out of that woman at all! But that's over now. Eve is the woman I want, but she's...well, to be frank, downright ornery."

Rachel looked back towards Eve's office. She then looked at Julian.

"Honey, she's going through a lot. I mean she did not return here under the happiest of circumstances."

"You're referring to her mother hanging herself?"

"Yes and that business with T.C. Russell..."

"He is an odious cur! How he could leave a woman like Eve, is beyond my comprehension. And with Jessica McKechnie at that...not that she wasn't a handsome woman, just a little scrawny for my tastes."

"Yes, well, all I'm saying is that Eve doesn't appear to be open to a relationship with anyone right now...except for Duncan McKechnie."

Julian's eyes widened!

"The Irishman? Oh, well I'm not worried about him. Father suspects that him and Castillo are doing something illegal at that timber mill of theirs. So the law will be coming after him soon."

Rachel gasped!

"Oh my God! Well...what of little Bonnie?"

"Who?"

"Bonnie McKechnie! Duncan's little girl? Eve is quite fond of her you know."

"There's an orphanage in Salem."

"Julian!"

"Well there is! Why are you yelling at me about it? Unless Jessica McKechnie returns, her daughter will go to an orphanage, while her father, and probably Castillo as well, go to prison. Now let's not speak anymore of such unpleasantries. Tell me why you never put in a good word for me, while you were in Eve's office?"

Before Rachel could answer, Eve came out of her office. She stopped short when she saw Rachel, Julian and Fox, over in the wagon.

"Oh...I thought you had left." was all she said.

"Well, I ran into Julian out here." Rachel replied.

Julian tipped his hat to her and grinned!

"Hello, Dr. Johnson. You're looking lovely as usual."

Eve felt her insides burn with anger! He had helped hang her mother! Alistair and him, she just knew it! They had killed her to keep her from revealing whatever this secret was. But, without any real proof, she guessed she would have to be somewhat civil.

"Uh yes, hello, Mr. Crane."

Julian gave his mother a pointed look.

"Why don't you take Fox back home and get him ready for the picnic?"

"Uh, yes, I think I will. Thank you, Dr. Johnson."

Eve nodded, then watched as Rachel walked off with Fox, leaving her alone with Julian. She began to walk towards her own buggy, when Julian moved so that he was in front o her.

"Dr. Johnson, I suppose you heard there is a picnic today?"

"Yes." Eve said, and tried to move around him again. But Julian jumped in front of her.

"Yes, well, I was wondering if you would accompany me..."

"I'm attending with Mr. McKechnie and his daughter. Now if you will excuse me."

"Dr. Johnson, I get the feeling that our first meeting, when you first returned to our fine town, all grown up, has still left a bad taste in your mouth. Once again, I apologize."

Eve folded her arms.

"You had no business spying on me."

"Eve..."

"Dr. Johnson to you."

"Alright, Dr. Johnson, it was a hot day and we both had the same idea to go swimming."

"You should have found somewhere else to swim."

"And you should have worn a bathing costume." Julian answered in a sing song voice.

"The answer is no, Mr. Crane. I will not accompany you to the picnic. Now, if you will excuse me..."

"Actually, no, I will not excuse you! Dr. Johnson, it is clear that you find my presence distasteful, which frankly just turns me on all the more, but I also get the distinct impression that it is not for the reason I just stated previously, or my somewhat dubious reputation around this town. There is something else going on here and I really would like to know what it is, so we can clear the air."

Eve couldn't stand it any longer! She walked up to him.

"Did you really think that I would ever be interested in you, after what your father and you did to my mother?"

Julian backed up a little and blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! So I don't want to hear anymore of your crude proposals. I have no proof, but I know in my heart that your father, and you, because you always do his bidding, did something to end my mother's life! Now, please do not come into my sight again!" Eve hissed, before walking off to her buggy.

Julian stared after her in shock. THIS was why she was so hostile? Eve thought he and his father had killed her mother?! Where would she get an idea like that? Where? Well he couldn't let her go on believing that, not if she was to become his wife! He would have to find out why she felt this way and convince her that it wasn't true.

Julian walked over to her as she was hitching up her team. Eve saw him out of the corner of her eye and steeled herself for another altercation. Why had she let herself get so angry like that? She had never wanted the Cranes to know that she even felt this way, until she had more proof!

Julian reached out and touched her chin, moving her face so that it was facing his.

"I did not kill your mother. I would never do anything like that. And if you want my help in figuring out just what happened to her indeed, I'm here." was all he said. He then let go of her and walked off. Eve stared after him, not quite sure why she suddenly felt confused and unsure of her position. Julian Crane had just looked her in the eye and denied knowing anything about her mother's murder.

He could be lying, of course. But for the first time ever since she had known him, she had seen sincerity in his eyes...Eve shook it off. She wasn't going to think about it now. She had to get to the picnic! Little did she know, that Julian had arranged this particular town picnic, and that it was going to be a 'bidding affair'. Meaning, the men got to bid on who they wanted to have a picnic with...

Duncan looked up, as Cruz Castillo slammed the door to their joint office.

"I thought you were going over to the saloon to get a pint before the picnic?" Duncan asked, setting aside his paperwork. He then took out his watch. He would need to fetch Bonnie soon so they could meet Eve at the picnic.

"Oh, I went to Ms. Kitty Cat's but I couldn't concentrate on my drink, because some hand that works for the Crane's, began shooting off his big mouth about us."

"Us? What do you mean?"

"I mean that there's a rumor around around town that we aren't paying our fair share of taxes around here. People are saying that we've paid nothing!"

"Well, come on there, Cruz, we both know that's not true."

"I know we know it, but if the townspeople begin to think that we're shady, well, people will begin to go elsewhere for their timber."

Duncan sighed.

"It doesn't matter. With everyone leaving to stake their Crane gold claims, we're losing business right and left."

Cruz shook his head.

"The Crane's are starting that rumor because we're onto them."

"Look, I don't trust Alistair or Julian as far as I can throw them either. That and Crane junior is always making cow eyes at Eve. But, they're taking a hell of a chance here. I mean Grace Bennett and her brother-in law, Hank, just left for their plot. And Sam is the Sheriff! If they come back...if the others come back and find that there is no gold like he said, Alistair...hell the whole lot of them, will be strung up in the town center! They know that."

"I have family out there, Duncan. They know of this land and if there was anything worthwhile out there, they'd have snitched some for themselves! I'm telling you, this tax malarky is just a plot by the Cranes to take attention off of their own shifty plans!"

The door opened and Pilar walked in, wearing a sky blue bonnet and matching dress. She was carrying a picnic basket. Behind her, Santana Andrade walked in as well. She smiled at Cruz.

Duncan stood up.

"Ladies...I'm off to the picnic."

"We'll see you there." Santana almost purred. Duncan smiled at her, then walked out of the office. Pilar walked up to her husband.

"I could not help but overhear, honey. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, now that you're here." he said, kissing her hand. He then looked at Santana.

"Santana, I'm glad you could come with us."

"Oh, I wouldn't have missed the chance to spend time with my favorite cousin and her husband."

Cruz smiled and nodded.

"I have to lock up around here. When I get back, we'll leave."

Pilar smiled, then watched as her husband left the office.

That left her and Santana alone. Pilar looked at her.

"I want you to move into the boarding house...tonight."

"Uh...no." Santana answered, running a finger along a shelf. It was dusty.

Pilar watched the office door, then walked over to her cousin.

"I've had enough of you. I am sorry that things did not work out between Cruz and you, but that had nothing to do with me."

"Well let me think: oh yeah, that's right. That was Eden, Cruz's other wife. The dead one. You know, I fought my feelings for Cruz, because he was married to that woman. I confided in you about how hard it was to stay away from him and all that time, you were having relations with him, behind my back and Eden's, of course."

"Santana...we couldn't fight our feelings. Eden was dying of some sort of tumor...I'm sorry, that's all I can say to you. What would you have me do? Give up my husband?"

"Yes." Santana said, smirking.

"Well you can go to hell! And no, I'm not giving up Cruz. And I won't have you in my house for one more minute!"

"Oh, I'll stay, Pilar. And if you try and even move me to another room in the house that I should be living in with Cruz, then I'll just have to tell him the truth."

"Stop threatening me with that!"

"Well, you could always tell him the truth. You know, about Eden's confronting you about Cruz...how she knocked you out and held you captive in that mine shaft...and how you, in your very cowardly way, told poor, dying Eden, that Cruz was really having an affair with an older, Black woman..."

Pilar looked away, but Santana pounced.

"Dr. Johnson's mother did not hang herself. We both know that. You sicced Eden on her, to cover your own lies and now an innocent woman is dead! Cruz will never be able to look at you when he finds out. Dr. Johnson will kill you dead, I'm sure, and Cruz will be mine."

Cruz walked in again.

"Well, are we ready to head out to the picnic?"

Pilar wiped away the tear that she had shed, out of fright, and walked over to her husband, linking arms with him.

"Yes. Let's go."

Cruz looked at Santana.

"Santana, are you coming?"

"Always, Cruz." Santana answered, smiling at them both.

Meanwhile, back in his office, Alistair Crane collapsed at his desk. He couldn't move, but his eyes were open. He couldn't talk to call for help. Good God! This couldn't be happening! He had to be at his full wits to carry off the last part of his gold mining scam! He had to at least tell Julian what needed to be done...before anyone returned from out West to confront him about his lies...Rachel...Julian...what would the townspeople do to them...

Alistair then fell into unconsciousness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The picnic...the day, turned out to be a very bad one for Dr. Eve Johnson.

She had just shaken off her disturbing encounter with Julian Crane. She had then went home and packed enough food, for herself, Bonnie and Duncan. Bonnie especially liked root beer.

Thinking of Bonnie made her think of Jessica...tramp extraordinaire! For months, Duncan and her had commiserated, wondering just when their affair began? About how many times they had both been lied to.

Eve shook off those thoughts, determined to have a good time today. She walked out of her house, closing the door behind her. She had a small picket fence gate, which she opened and closed behind her as well. She then set the basket in the buggy and hitched up her team of horses, Dear and Dora.

They were really T.C.'s horses. Jessica and him had run off with poor Duncan's team, since Eve guessed, they were better horses.

It was not long until Eve was on the dirt road, and soon, at the picnic spot. Plenty of people were already there already, and Duncan came over to help her down and unhitch her team.

"Hello...well, it looks as if most of the town is already here." Eve said, surveying the crowd. Bonnie was off by the lake, playing with another child she did not recognize.

"Yes, well, hello to you too, lass. Considering most of Harmony is gone looking for gold, I'd say most of the town is here too."

Eve gave him a look, then touched his face.

"Business is still slow?" she asked. Duncan hitched her team to a post. There were many posts there for the other horses.

"Yeah...but I'm not as down as Cruz is about it. Besides, I'm just happy I made enough of a profit to buy a new team. Walking everywhere was getting old...and using your buggy."

"Duncan, I didn't mind..."

"I did, Eve. And that's no way to court a lady."

Eve stared at him. They had an unspoken understanding, sure, but Duncan had never voiced anything out loud. Eve suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Well, let's find a spot." she said, linking arms with Duncan, who carried the basket. They soon found a spot next to the Castillo's and Santana Andrade. Bonnie came running over and hugged Eve.

That was the last time the day was good.

Sam Bennett, who was also the Sheriff, stood up and made an announcement, on a small podium.

"First of all, I want to thank everyone for coming out today to the twenty-fifth annual Harmony Picnic."

Everyone clapped. Eve did as well, but then stopped. Julian Crane began shaking a blanket out, then dropped it right next to hers, Duncan and Bonnie's! Some of his blanket overlapped on theirs! He then plopped down casually and smiled at Eve.

Duncan saw him and gave him a look. Cruz and Pilar looked at one another. Santana stared at Julian curiously.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eve whispered. But Duncan took over.

"Crane? There's plenty of room elsewhere."

"I don't want to go elsewhere. I want to picnic right here."

"You don't have a basket." Bonnie said, sensing some tension, but unsure of why. She could tell her father did not like Mr. Crane. Julian smiled over at her.

"No, I don't you little precious thing you. What a smart girl you are."

"Never mind about my daughter, Crane!" Duncan snapped. "Just pick up your lousy blanket and sit elsewhere."

"Last I heard it was a free country. Last I heard, my family owned most of this town... including this land."

"Duncan, just ignore him." Eve whispered, disgusted beyond belief. What was Julian Crane's problem anyway?

Sam rambled on from the podium.

"This year's picnic is going to be a little different. This year, the men are going to bid for the ladies they want to picnic with."

There were whoops and murmurs. Cruz rolled his eyes!

"I'd better not catch anyone trying to bid for you, Pilar."

"Yes, I suppose that would be disrespectful." Pilar murmured. But she then smiled. Surely, someone would bid on her hateful cousin, Santana! Then, she could finally have a little peace and quiet with her own husband!

Santana seemed to sense what Pilar was thinking and spoke up.

"I really don't think this is a good idea. Who thought of it?"

"I did, my dear." Julian answered, grinning from ear to ear. Duncan himself, began to have a bad feeling about this!

A half an hour later, Santana Andrade and Dr. Eve Johnson, were the only women left to be bid upon. Eve began to feel VERY uncomfortable, as Julian Crane did not bid on anyone else there, AND he had tucked a small napkin down his shirt, as if he was in anticipation of a meal soon.

"Dr. Johnson?" he whispered to her. Eve ignored him.

"Dr. Johnson?"

"Keep quiet, Crane!" Duncan hissed. He too had a feeling that Crane was going to bid on Eve. He didn't have much in the way of funds. Maybe Cruz could help him out. Damn that Crane!

"Dr. Johnson?" Julian whispered again.

Eve put a hand on Duncan's arm to quiet him. Bonnie complained that she was hungry. Julian felt a small wave of pity for the child, wash over him. Maybe Eve could throw her out half a sandwich from their meal.

Eve turned around and gave him a sharp look.

"Yes, Mr. Crane, what is it?"

"What kind of sandwiches did you fix?"

"That's none of your business!" she hissed in a whisper. "And don't you even think about doing, what I think you're thinking about doing, because I will never share a meal with you!"

Eve then coldly turned her back to him. Julian's grin got even wider! Oh, yes, Dr. Johnson, you are going to share a meal with me...and my bed...hopefully sooner than later!

"Dr. Eve Johnson!" Sam called out. Eve felt embarrassed as all eyes were on herself, Duncan and Bonnie.

"Two cents!" Duncan shouted out.

Sam looked around.

"Anymore bidders?"

"Three cents!"

Julian whipped his head around! Who the hell was that?! Who had dared bid on Eve?

Everyone could see that it was a dirt poor, miner, named Martin Fitzgerald. He always smelled of coal dust and looked as if he slept in it as well. He had a light sheen of coal dust on his face at that moment. Strangely, his teeth were pearly white.

Julian gave him a withering stare. Everyone knew good and damned well Fitzgerald didn't have any money, or a pot to piss in! Where did that sonofabitch get three cents from?

"Four cents!" Duncan called out. He subtly reached into his pocket to finger the coins that lay within. He felt five coins...he had more money at home, of course. Maybe Crane was going to bid on the Andrade lass. That would be good. That would be good luck for him. He could use some these days.

"Five cents!" Martin Fitzgerald called out. Eve finally stared over at the man. He had a sheen of coal dust on his face, although his teeth were very white looking. She barely knew him though. And she wasn't especially excited about sharing her well packed meal with some strange coal miner.

Julian coughed.

"Fifty dollars!" he called out, then reached for the picnic basket to peek in. Eve slapped his hand away, appalled! Did Julian Crane just bid fifty dollars for her? God's nightgown! Duncan couldn't afford that, could he?

Eve looked at him imploringly. Duncan looked at Cruz.

"I'm sorry, Duncan, but I don't have anything close to that on me. I don't think the town combined, if you took up a collection, has it." Cruz told him, feeling for him. Jesus, Eve was going to have to picnic with Julian Crane if Duncan, or hell, Fitzgerald, didn't come up with the money!

"Any other bids?"

Julian looked around. There had better not be!

"Alright then! Julian Crane and Dr. Johnson will be picnicking together! That leaves Ms. Santana Andrade."

"One cent!" Martin Fitzgerald shouted out. Pilar smiled at Santana's look of horror.

Eve fumed as Julian peered through the basket. He pulled out the three root beers, that she had so lovingly packed for Duncan, Bonnie and herself.

"We can split this last one." he noted, ignoring her look of fury. He then pulled out a pie. It didn't look too good.

"Eve, dear..."

"It's Dr. Johnson to you."

"Eve, now don't be snippy, my dear. I've heard McKechnie call you 'lass'."

"That's different!"

"Why?"

"Because it just is! And I know him."

"You know me too. Now, what about this pie, dear? It looks rather scruffy."

"How dare you! If you don't like the pie, then don't eat it!"

"Did I say I didn't like the pie? I would just like to know what it is, before I bite into it."

"It's Duncan's favorite." Eve answered reluctantly.

"Alright...his favorite pie is what?"

"It's asparagus pie, alright?"

Julian slowly put the pie back into the basket. He looked at her.

"I'm allergic to that sort of thing. But I can take it back out and you're welcome to it."

Eve bit her lip and looked away. Julian peered at her.

"You don't like this pie either, do you?"

"I didn't say that."

"No, but you wrinkled your nose in distaste."

"Alright, if you're going to pin me down about it, no, I don't like asparagus pie. I don't really even like making it. But, it is Duncan's favorite."

"Well, no wonder Jessica left!"

Eve's eyes flashed and she hauled off and slapped him! Julian fell back onto the blanket!

"You can have all of the food! I don't ever want to set eyes on you again!"

Sam suddenly came running over to their spot.

"Dr. Johnson! Julian...it's Alistair! Something's wrong with him!"

Julian comforted his mother, who had been the one to find Alistair, collapsed in his office, unable to move or speak. They waited outside the closed door of his room.

Eve, meanwhile, thought that Alistair had suffered a stroke. But there was something off about his symptoms. Off enough, that she felt she needed to consult a colleague in Salem.

She tried to hide her disgust for Alistair, and pushed away thoughts of being glad he was so ill. She had a duty to help all, even Alistair Crane.

"Baaaaa...Baaaaaa" was all Alistair could drool out. He tried to reach for Eve's hand, but she slapped it away. She could only be so civil!

The door opened and Julian walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Eve?"

Eve was too tired to correct him, and just looked his way.  
"Yes?"

"Well? What is it? What's wrong with my father?"

"Well, at first I thought it was a stroke. But..."

"But what?"

"But, I think I need to consult another doctor. I think his condition is far more serious than I initially thought."

"Oh...well I'll go with you."

"No! What are you talking about?"

"He's my father too and my mother is beside herself! Where is this doctor you want to consult with?"

"He's in Salem. That's just a half a day's ride."

"Fine. My team of horses will be faster."

"Mine are just fine."

"No, they aren't." Julian purred. "I was looking at them the other day..."

"You were looking at my horses? Why?"

"I was concerned that you had a proper team to work with, that's all."

"Why are you concerned about me at all? Why? Why are you suddenly bidding against other men to picnic with me? Why am I seeing your face everytime I turn around?"

"Because, Dr. Johnson, I plan to make you the next Mrs. Crane."

Eve snorted!

"You can forget it! I'll leave in the morning and get back..."

"WE'LL leave in the morning. And please do not try and sneak out of town behind my back. I would be so hurt if you did that, Eve."

"Dr. Johnson."

"Anyway, EVE, if you are to be my wife..."

"That is ludicrous! I despise you."

"Well I love you. I have for quite awhile now. So, I'll see you in the morning. We can meet at the Crane stables and pick out a nice team. I'll have one of the servants pack a nice lunch for us as well."

Eve turned and began packing up her medical bag! She would be damned if she was going anywhere with him!

"Baaaaa...Baaaaaa..." Alistair continued to moan.

Eve looked at him. She was in the same room with the two monsters that killed her mother. Maybe she shouldn't look at this as an annoyance. Maybe she should see it more as a mission. Maybe she could get Julian to confess something...something that would incriminate him, and his braying father, in her mother's murder.

"What is he saying, Eve?"

Eve turned to tell Julian she did not know, when she unexpectantly found his lips on hers! She pushed him away and touched her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Eve." Julian said, walking to the door. He glanced at his father, a little sadly, before opening the door. Rachel rushed in to sit at Alistair's side.

Meanwhile, Eve realized she would have to tell Duncan where she had run off to during the picnic, and where she was going to be tomorrow and the next day. With one of the men that murdered her mother...the man that murdered her mother... that kissed well too! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eve stepped out of the Crane house and was more than a little surprised to run into, Ms. Kitty. She was the 'proprietor' of 'Ms. Kitty Cat's Saloon'. Everyone knew she was really a Madam, but not many people confronted her on it.

"Good evening, Dr. Johnson." she said in a soft voice.

Eve gave her a half smile. She had treated the woman last year for injuries that Ms. Kitty said she sustained when she fell down the stairs in her saloon, in the middle of the night. But Eve had always suspected that there was more to that story than she was letting on.

"Good evening." Eve said, walking past her. She then stopped and looked back. Ms. Kitty knocked on the door a few times, before the butler answered. He looked her up and down, but did step aside to let her in. Eve frowned. Why would a woman like that come over to see the Crane's?

Eve turned and headed for her horses. The butler must've hitched them for her. As she drew near, she saw Duncan, standing near the buggy.

"Duncan? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright, lass. Crane and you took off so suddenly..."

Eve walked up to him and touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry about the picnic today."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I should've been able to counter Crane's bid."

"Who carries $50 with them? You had no way of knowing what he was going to pull. Let's just forget about it. Did Bonnie get something to eat?"

"Cruz and Pilar were nice enough to share their picnic with us. Pilar's cousin had to eat with Fitzgerald."

"Oh dear. I wonder where he got that money from?"

Duncan nodded.

"I know. Besides Crane's $50 bid on you, Fitzgerald was the other talk at the picnic."

There was a silence. Duncan broke it.

"So, what's going on in there?" he asked, eyeing the house. He could've sworn he saw a curtain drop just now.

"Alistair Crane has taken ill."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I thought it was a stroke, but I think it's something far more serious. I'm going to have to travel to Salem tomorrow to find out just what's going on."

"Dora and Dear here, should be able to make the trip." Duncan observed, patting Dora on the head. Eve coughed, then looked away. Duncan peered at her.

"Eve? Eve, tell me what's troubling you?"

"Julian Crane wants to accompany me on the trip tomorrow."

"That sonofabitch...excuse my language, Eve. It's just that it's obvious the man is after you!"

"Believe me, that hasn't escaped my notice either. But...well, Alistair is his father. I guess he has a right to know what's happening with him."

"And he can't wait until you come back to find out?"

"I can see that this really bothers you." Eve said.

"And it doesn't bother you?" Duncan countered.

"It would bother me more, if you told me why it bothered you." Eve asked, smiling a little.

"What are you asking me, Eve?"

It was at that moment, that the door to the Crane home opened, and Rachel Crane pushed Ms. Kitty out onto the porch! Eve and Duncan stared at the altercation.

"How dare you bring that up now?" Rachel was hissing. "Get off of my property!"

"The truth should come out now! If Alistair is dying..."

"He's NOT dying! He's just a little sick! We made a deal and it was forever!"

"I can't live like this anymore!" Ms. Kitty wailed. Rachel turned and hurried into the house, slamming the door. Eve raised a brow. Where was Julian? How come he didn't step in between the women?

Duncan began to move towards Ms. Kitty. Eve put a hand on his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, to see if Ms. Kitty is alright."

"Duncan, I'm sure she's fine. Now I asked you a question..."

"And I'll answer it, lass, as soon as I see to Ms. Kitty. Eve, she was treated like garbage just now..."

"Duncan, the Crane's don't know her! She's come, uninvited during a difficult time. Rachel is not usually that sharp with people. She's just under stress."

"Why are you defending the Cranes?"

"Why are you defending some Madam? Go, Duncan! Go and walk her back to her saloon or wherever. You'd obviously rather do that than discuss what's happening between us." Eve said, feeling very put out all of a sudden.

Ms. Kitty began to sob by the Crane front door. Eve rolled her eyes and began hitching her team to her buggy. She didn't have time for this.

Duncan took a deep breath. Yes, he wanted to tell Eve that he had deep feelings for her, but...it just still seemed too soon after Jessica had up and ran off like that. And what would he really be getting into? Bonnie was still missing her mother, even though she spoke of Eve non-stop. Maybe he shouldn't be saying anything. Maybe this trip to Salem would give them both time to think.

Then there was Julian Crane to consider. Duncan mentally rolled his eyes. Eve didn't like him! He could see it in her face, everytime the man came near her. It had broken his heart not to be able to pay for her to picnic with himself and Bonnie.

No, he was not worried about Julian Crane at all.

Eve turned back around, hoping to still find Duncan standing there. But he had walked up the walk to see to Ms. Kitty. Eve then watched in disbelief as Duncan began walking off with her, probably to escort her back home.

Eve shook her head. She had really lost T.C. that same way as well...to a 'loose woman'. Sure, T.C. had pretended to respect her wishes...the wishes of any decent woman that had an understanding with a gentlemen.

But T.C. had proven to be no gentleman.

They had been engaged, for God's sakes! And while they had not set a wedding date, once they were married, Eve would've been perfectly willing to perform the marital duties bestowed onto a wife.

But no. T.C. couldn't wait. And apparently, Duncan hadn't satisfied his trampy wife, Jessica. Eve wondered how many other men in this town, that whore had slept with!

Her mood was most foul now, as she set her doctor's bag in the buggy. Duncan had rejected her for that whore/madam and tomorrow, she had to endure Julian Crane's God awful company!

But Eve calmed herself a bit, as she began to drive off. She was doing this for her mother. And if she was just a little more civil to Julian, without leading him on necessarily, then maybe she could find out why Alistair, and him, hung her mother...even though Julian claimed he had nothing to do with it.

Eve didn't really believe him. Not in her heart of hearts.

As Eve's carriage drove off down the road, she did not see that a window on the second story of the Crane home, was open. Julian Crane had been eavesdropping on Eve and Duncan's conversation.

Why hadn't McKechnie answered Eve's question? It was obvious that the man did care for her. Why put off telling her how he really felt?

Julian shrugged. He planned to use McKechnie's ignorance to his advantage. Duncan McKechnie had as good as lost Eve on this evening. Because when he returned from Salem with her, Eve would not be wanting to hear any declarations of love on McKechnie's part.

Julian kept the window open and looked from Eve's departing carriage, to Duncan and Ms. Kitty. Why had she been in the house anyway?

He turned, as his mother slipped into the room he was in...Alistair's. She sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his hair. He was asleep now.

"What was that with Ms. Kitty down there?"

"Julian, why don't you see to Fox? It's his bedtime."

Julian raised a brow.

"You're not going to tell me?"

Rachel sighed.

"She had no business here."

"Well obviously she did, if she bothered to stop by. Why did you put her out like that?"

Rachel stood up.

"Because she is a woman of low, moral character that I don't want stepping foot on our property again! I shouldn't have to tell you that! But I guess I do, since you've used her girls many times."

Julian walked over to his mother. She was more upset by father's condition than she let on. She almost never spoke to him that way.

"Mother, I'm sorry to badger you. Tomorrow, Eve and I will find out what's going on. Father will be better soon."

Rachel tore her eyes from Julian, to Alistair.

"You know, my mother and aunt had strokes...I know what Eve is talking about, something is not right! It just seems like we're going to have to wait an eternity until we know how to help your father."

"It will just feel that way, Mother. Look, I'm going to have Henry bring you something to eat. I will see to my son and then tomorrow...tomorrow we will begin the journey to get Father back, alright?"

Rachel hugged Julian tightly. God! The nerve of her sister showing up here! Claiming that now was the time for Julian to find out that she was his real mother! It was very upsetting, for more reasons than the obvious. For now it was apparent to Rachel, that her sister, had never really let Julian go. She still thought of him as her baby. Julian could not find out that the town madam was his mother. It would destroy him. She still remembered how scared she had been, when Eve's mother found out...

Pilar looked out of the window of their farm house. Cruz was out in the barn. She pursed her lips, then sipped a cup of coffee.

There had been a time when the two farm hands they employed, Holden and Caleb Snyder, brothers, would've done all of the chores. But once McKechnie-Castillo, began to show losses, Cruz had to let them both go.

Pilar set down her cup and turned around.

Santana was standing there in a robe, glaring at her back.

"Thanks for the help this afternoon."

Pilar snorted!

"What was I supposed to do? Martin Fitzgerald is obviously enamored of you."

"Actually, he was enamored with Dr. Johnson, but had to settle on me."

"Hmmm, yes, she is lovely, isn't she? Well, you almost don't smell like coal anymore."

Santana gave her cousin a cold smile.

"That's supposed to be funny?"

"No, I'm just stating a fact."

"Well here's a fact for you: you're lucky that bidding thing came up anyway. Otherwise, I might've had time to strike up a conversation with Dr. Johnson about her dead mother, and how she REALLY died!"

"Or how you think she died." Pilar said coolly. Santana tilted her head.

"What nonsense are you talking, Pilar? You know what happened."

"None of us really know, Santana. For all we know, Eve's mother did kill herself."

"Please! After you sicced crazy Eden on her, she decided to kill herself BEFORE Eden got there? I don't think so."

"Or it could've been someone else. I just refuse to feel guilty about it anymore."

"Well, we'll see about that. Maybe I will have a talk with our good doctor."

"Do what you have to do." Pilar answered.

"My, we're feeling really brave! I don't suppose you'd like me to tell Cruz too? Maybe when he comes in from the barn?"

"I would deny it, with every breathe in my body. Now who do you think MY husband is going to believe? His wife or some squatter eating us out of house and home?"

"How dare you! I work at the telegraph office! I do my share around here."

"Just keep telling yourself that!" Pilar snapped. Santana turned and skulked off to her room, slamming the door, just as Cruz walked in.

"Well, the chores are done for the night." he said, pulling her into his arms for a kiss. Pilar smiled and smoothed his shirt.

"Cruz, I think we need to discuss something."

"Okay...what is it?" he asked, walking over to a table. He picked up the Harmony Gazette.

"I think that Santana...I think if she's going to continue to live with us, she needs to pay us something."

Cruz looked up.

"Pilar...she's family."

"And I love her dearly, really I do. Santana and I were just discussing it before you came in."

"You were?"

"Yes." Pilar lied. "It was really her idea. She said she feels like a free loader."

"Well I hope you set her straight."

"I tried but then she made me see the wisdom of what she was suggesting. We could use a little extra income...income we wouldn't need if there were only two people here instead of three."

Cruz said nothing and Pilar could tell that he secretly agreed with her. Pilar pulled on his collar teasingly.

"You'll hurt her feelings if you don't go along with this."

Cruz nodded in agreement. He had known Pilar and Santana since childhood. They were both proud women.

"Alright. In the morning we'll discuss how much of her salary at the telegraph office she wants to give us." Cruz answered, smiling. Yes, a little extra money couldn't hurt.

NEXT MORNING

Eve drove her buggy over to the Crane stables, where two stablehands took care of Dora and Dear, and would until she returned. Eve looked around. Yes, it did look as if her team would be in good hands.

She then stopped at the house to look in on Alistair. He was sitting up, staring into space. His hands looked limp and he appeared to be struggling to speak.

"Bbbbaaaaaa! Bbbbaaaaa!"

Eve ignored the braying, more concerned that her suspicions could be correct. And if they were, then Alistair could stay this way permanently.

Eve then tried to soothe Rachel, who apparently hadn't had any sleep the previous night. Mrs. Crane sat next to her husband and talked to him.

When Eve finally went back to the stables, she could see that Julian had come up with a full fledged carriage for them to ride in, along with a driver, that sat on the top. Eve looked at Julian.

"Your mother has her hands full as it is. Maybe you should stay, so that she doesn't have to look after Fox as well."

"My mother is a strong woman. And she's insisting I accompany you on this trip. My father's recovery is one of the most important things in life to me."

It was on the tip of Eve's tongue to ask what else was important to him, but found it was too early to stomach any of his smarmy answers. She looked around. She could see McKechnie-Castillo in the distance. She had hoped Duncan would come by and see her off.

Julian noted which direction she was looking in and cleared his throat, holding out his hand to her.

"Your carriage awaits, doctor."

Eve turned back to him and reluctantly took his hand. Julian helped her into the carriage, then climbed in as well, sitting on the seat across from her. Soon, they were off.

It was not long before Julian moved from his side of the carriage, over to Eve's. She did her utmost to ignore him, as she stared out of the window. Finally, she could take it no longer.

"Stop staring at me." she ordered him, while still looking out of the window.

"I think you're being unreasonable. How am I supposed to not stare at such a lovely vision?"

Eve turned to look at him. She was unimpressed.

"Let me ask you a question." she began.

"Only if I get to ask one."

"No."

"Well then forget it." Julian grinned at her, naughtily.

"Alright, alright." Eve conceded. "How can you act like this, with your wife barely cold in her grave? I was there when poor Ivy died, after giving birth to Fox. I remember you didn't seem all that emotional then either."

"Ivy and I...I never loved her."

"Then why did you marry her?"

"Now that's two questions. I get to ask one."

"I didn't agree to that."

"Well it doesn't matter because I'm going to ask it anyway...and I would ask that you don't slap me, since I know you're sensitive about this subject."

"What is it? If it's about my mother..."

"No, but we will save that for another time. Actually, I was going to ask you about T.C.."

Eve looked him right in the eye.

"Why?"

"Now don't be angry..."

"Why wouldn't I be angry? You just want to talk about the second most painful event in my life! Think of something else to discuss or don't talk at all!"

"Eve...I'm not doing this out of sport...and I just assumed that because McKechnie and yourself, appeared to be so close...well...that you were over him."

"I am over him!"

"Alright, alright. I won't bring him up again. It's just that..."

"Oh for the love of Pete, what is it you want to know?" Eve finally asked tiredly.

"Why you think he left you for Jessica McKechnie? I mean, I could never understand it myself. I envied T.C., for the love he got from you...from the way you always looked at him...how he could just throw that away is beyond my comprehension."

Eve just stared at him. She said nothing, since that would always be a mystery to her as well. What puzzled her at the moment, were these sudden 'confessions of love' Julian seemed to be making to her. He was actually telling her that he was in love with her, while he was married to Ivy? Yeah, right!

Suddenly, the carriage seemed to shake, then jump! Eve squeaked and grabbed Julian's hand...unintentionally, of course.

"What was that? Why are we going so fast?"

Julian squeezed her hand back.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I'll just stick my head up and see what's going on."

Julian stuck his head up to look at the driver...and found that the driver was no longer there...and the horses were running wild.

Julian then coolly came back into the carriage.

"What is it?" Eve asked.

"Uh...nothing. Nothing to be worried about, dear. I'm just going to climb up and talk to the driver a bit."

"What??? You have to talk to him now?"

"Yes. So, I'm just going to open the door here a bit, then climb up."

"While the carriage is still moving?" Eve asked with disbelief.

"Yes...I do believe I will do it that way."

"Julian, just ask the driver to stop."

"I...I can't. I think he fell off or something but there is no need to..."

Eve stuck her head out of the other side and looked up. Yep! The driver was gone and the horses were running with the wind...along with herself and Julian Crane!

Eve screamed out into the morning air. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Julian pulled Eve back into the coach.

"Screaming isn't going to help." Julian responded coolly.

"And neither is sitting here and doing nothing!" Eve yelled, then scurried towards the window and began screaming again!

"HHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!!!"

Julian pulled her back again.

"I was planning on climbing up and stopping the horses, but I didn't want to frighten you."

"Oh please! What were you hoping? That the horses would get us to Salem on their own? We're going to die!"

"You know, for a woman that has to be cool under pressure..."

"I'll climb up myself then! I'm not dying with you!"

"Eve, I'm wounded!"

"Well I'm sorry about that, but it's just that when I think about my final moments, it isn't with you."

"Actually, I'm wounded because you would think that I would just sit here and let us die? I'm going out now. I'm going out and up to save the day."

"Could you cut the drama and just do it then?!" Eve snapped, not convinced that they weren't going to die. What if the horses ran off a cliff or something? God, what would it feel like to hit those rocks? To fall from...

Suddenly, Julian Crane had the door open, and was climbing on top where the driver sat! The door whipped back shut and Eve just stared. He was up in the driver's seat. Julian had climbed out of the coach to save their lives. Well...probably just to save his own.

The carriage suddenly slowed down, then stopped altogether. Eve sat there for a few moments, then scurried over to the door and opened it. She climbed down and out. She then shaded her eyes and looked up.

Julian had the horses calmed down and held the reins in his hands. He smiled down at her.

"I told you I would save the day."

Eve couldn't help but smile a little. Yes, he did say that. And he did do it.

"Eve? Eve? Am I going to get a thank you?"

"Yes, Julian, thank you. Thank you for saving our lives."

"Will I get more than the words, 'thank you'."

"Like what?"

"Like a small kiss." Julian suggested. He let go of the reins and climbed down.

The horses sped off again.

"JULIAN!" Eve screamed, unable to believe this was happening! Good God! How could this be happening! Her doctor's bag was in there! And a small bag, just in case she had to spend the night at a hotel or something...oh God...

"I wonder what happened to the driver?" Julian asked looking around. Eve stared at him, now bug eyed.

"What happened to the driver?" she repeated. She then looked around herself. Yes, the driver...

"Well, he did get us into this predicament. I wonder if he committed suicide? You know, by jumping off of the coach or something."

"Why would he do that?" Eve asked.

"Because he IS a coach driver, my dear. If I was one, I would've slain myself the first day of work. Well, I guess we will have to hoof it. Do you feel up to it?"

"No...but we have no choice. Alright." Eve agreed. Julian began walking in the direction the horses took off in, but Eve tried to move the opposite way.

"Where are you going?" Julian asked.

"Back to find the driver. He could be hurt."

"Yes, well, I'm sure a farmer will come by and help him."

"Julian, he probably didn't jump off of the coach, okay? He probably fell. Now maybe I can help him."

"Without your bag?"

"I can't just leave him out here. I would hope that you weren't the type of man that could do a thing like that either."

Julian rolled his eyes! Well what was he supposed to say to that? Yes, he was?

"Alright, alright, darling. We can go back and see where the old timer is, alright?"

Julian then held out his hand to her. Eve frowned.

"I don't think we need to hold hands."

"If you want me to come along, you'll hold my hand. Really, Eve, I'm not trying to be fresh. There could be wild animals about."

"And you would protect me from these wild animals?"

"But of course. I would protect my future wife from anything and everything."

"Stop saying that!"

"Why? Because you're holding out hope for the swashbuckling McKechnie?"

Eve didn't like his tone. Or his word usage.

"What do you mean by, 'holding out hope'?"

Julian smiled.

"I was listening to your conversation with McKechnie last night...outside of my home."

Eve's mouth dropped open!

"How dare you! How dare you eavesdrop on my private and personal conversation with a beau!"

"Beau? Eve, please, I just told you I overheard everything. McKechnie is too much of a pansy to declare himself. He let his own wife steal his team of horses right out from under him. He's not right for you."

"And I suppose you think you are?" Eve asked, scoffing. She turned and began to walk away, in search of the driver.

Julian cleared his throat loudly! Eve turned and looked back.

"What?"

"We have to hold hands, or else I'm walking off in the opposite direction. And the terrain can be brutal around here."

"I'll take my chances."

"You would rather risk life and limb than hold hands with me for protection? Oh, Eve. We have such a long way to go in our relationship."

"Yes, let's talk about this 'relationship', that you suddenly want to have with me? Now, when did this sudden desire for me erupt? And please don't tell me it was during that distasteful occurrence at the pond."

Julian rolled his tongue around in his mouth.

"Well...yes...that had a little to do with it. But you have to know that it's more than that. Much more."

Eve walked back up to him.

"No, Julian, I don't have to know. You still haven't explained yourself to me."

"Do I have to? Love sometimes isn't explainable."

Eve put a hand up.

"Never mind. I'm going back to find the driver. I'll hold your hand if you don't talk anymore, okay?"

"Alright, fine." Julian agreed, smiling. He grabbed her hand and they began walking back in the opposite direction. Eve noted that his hands were soft, like a man that had never done an honest day's work ever.

Then again, he was a Crane.

"So, tell me," Julian began, breaking his 'no talking vow'. "Why do you think my father and I killed your mother?"

Eve stopped and tried to pull her hand from his, but he tightened his grip.

"Let go of me! I'm not going to talk about this with you!" she yelled, more upset than she realized. She couldn't do it! She had thought she could sidle up to Julian in order to learn something, but she couldn't do it.

"Eve, I had nothing to do with what happened to your mother! My God! First my mother asks me about it, and now you..."

"Your mother?"

"Right after it happened. It was almost as if she believed my father and I had done something as well. Your mother worked for us...I mean, no one in our family had any reason to do anything like that. Why would you think we did something to her? Why?" Julian asked, with a seriousness Eve had not heard in his voice, since he had begun to bother her with his attentions.

Eve said nothing, then did something that she knew she would probably kick herself for later. But she did it anyway.

She told Julian about the letter.

"Your mother specifically said she knew some secret about my family?" Julian asked, a bit bewildered. Eve peered at him. He looked a bit surprised, she had to admit that.

"Yes," Eve admitted reluctantly, "and she was happy. I mean I'm sorry to say this, but I got the distinct impression that she believed that your father was going to pay her a lot of money to keep quiet about this secret. Enough so she would not have to work again. So my mother was not depressed about anything. Someone killed her."

Suddenly, the driver appeared around a bend, rubbing his throat. Eve let go of Julian's hand and ran towards him. But Julian stood still.

This put a different light on Tanya Lincoln Johnson's death. Eve's mother was planning on blackmailing his father about something...something his mother knew about as well. But to murder the woman? His father didn't handle things in that way, did he? Yes, he could be ruthless, but to hang a woman and then make it look as if it were suicide...

Meanwhile, Eve reached the driver.

"Oh thank God you're okay!" he exclaimed. Eve saw a deep red mark on the man's throat.

"What is that on your throat? What happened?"

"I was daydreaming, Dr. Johnson and I missed a high branch. I just didn't have the time to avoid it and it caught me at the throat, knocking me off the coach. The horses went wild...I thought both you and Mr. Crane were goners for sure."

"Well, we would've been, if it hadn't been for Mr. Crane. He saved both of our lives." Eve noted, gingerly touching the man's red throat.

"So you two had to jump, right?" he asked. Eve looked up, as Julian approached them.

"Yes, we had to jump." Julian confirmed and gave Eve a look. Neither wanted to admit that they let the horses just run off!

The sound of a wagon approaching, gave them hope. They all looked up to see a middle aged couple driving towards them. They stopped when they saw them.

"Whoa!" the man called out to the horses. The man's wife had flaming, red hair.

"You all seem lost." the man observed.

"There was an accident with a stage coach." the driver responded. "Now the three of us are stranded."

"Well, hop on board. One of you can ride with us and the other two can ride in the back of the wagon."

The driver automatically climbed up and sat next to the husband and wife. That left Julian and Eve with no choice but to be in the back of the wagon...that was filled to the gills with hay.

"Thank you kindly," Julian said, excited at the prospect of being in hay with Eve. "My name is Julian Crane, and this is my fiancee, Dr. Eve Johnson."

Eve gasped! The driver frowned. He hadn't heard these two were getting hitched! He thought Dr. Johnson was sweet on the Irishman.

Eve tried to speak up.

"Uh...he's such a kidder!"

"My fiancee is just shy because we haven't set a wedding date yet."

"Well, take care of that right away." the red headed woman suggested. "I'm Maggie Horton and this is my husband, Mickey."

Mickey nodded down at the two of them.

"Where was your coach headed?"

"To Salem." Julian answered. Mickey smiled at Maggie.

"We're from Salem. We'll have you there in two shakes of a lamb's tail." he said. Eve smiled, one of the rare times, if ever, that she had done so, since this nightmare had begun.

"Thank you so much!" Eve exclaimed, and began to move towards the back of the wagon, with Julian close at her heels. Julian then pulled down the back door of the wagon, and looked at Eve.

"Ladies first." he said suggestively. Eve allowed his hands to encircle her waist, then hoist her into the wagon. His hands lingered, and she was sorely tempted to slap them away. But, she did not want to make a scene.

Julian then climbed in and fastened the door. Soon, the wagon began moving again and Julian 'rolled' over near Eve. Eve prayed for strength.

THE WEST

Hank helped Grace down from the wagon and looked around.

"Are you sure we're in the right place, Hank?" Grace asked, looking around.

"I'm sure, Grace. When we bought out plots, Alistair gave us each maps." Hank said.

"Yes but this looks like a ghost town. I expected to see folks here panning for gold. You don't think it's all gone, do you?" she asked. Sam was counting on her to come back with their share.

But Hank was shaking his head.

"The map must be wrong. Or maybe we took a wrong turn. We should be seeing mountains and caves, not some abandoned town."

Grace began to move around a bit. Surely, it this whole thing was not legitimate, one of the others would've come back to Harmony and told them, wouldn't they?  
 Hank began to move around as well. He then stared at something, that had been under some sagebrush, that had just rolled across the way. He picked it up. It appeared to be a lady's handbag...and it had blood on it!

"Grace? Grace?"

Grace walked over, not liking the feel of this at all!

"Hank, let's get out of here. We took a wrong turn somewhere."

"Doesn't this handbag look familiar?"

Grace looked at it.

"What's that on it?"

"It's blood, I think."

"Blood! Well..."

Grace snatched the handbag from Hank's hands!

"Hank?"

"Yep?"

"This handbag belongs to Ms. Rose De'Angelo."

Hank searched his mind. Yep, he knew Rose alright. She was one of Ms. Kitty's girls.

"One of Ms. Kitty's girls?" Hank pretended to ask. There was no need for his sister-in-law to know that he frequented that establishment.

"Yes...though she is nice enough. Remember how she left for her claim, two months ago? Where is she I wonder?" Grace asked, more of herself than Hank.

Neither said anything. The fact that they had her purse at all, meant that this HAD NOT been a wrong turn. Unless Rose had made the same mistake...

Suddenly, gunfire whizzed by their heads! Their team of horses whinnied up in the air. Hank grabbed Grace's arm, and they both ducked as they tried to make it back to the wagon. But just as they tried to take off, Hank was hit in the arm!

"Oh Lord, Grace!" he cried out.

Grace grabbed the reins and got the hell out of Dodge! She had seen a camp a mile away from here! Maybe they had some first aid supplies or something for poor Hank...before he lost the use of that arm, or worse! Damn that Alistair Crane! Wait until they got back to Harmony!

The shooter meanwhile, shook his head, as he appeared in the window of an abandoned building. He had never missed like that before. He had never let anyone get away. He would have to get a telegram to Mr. Alistair Crane and let him know that two...hopefully, only one of them now, had escaped. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eve awoke, after having fallen asleep in the back of the Horton hay wagon. Julian had been running on and on about the wedding dress she was going to wear when they got 'married'. The talk had bored her...except for the part about the type of dress she would be wearing. But she wasn't about to ask him to repeat that over again!

Eve could see it was dark, and that the stars were out. She tried to move and found she couldn't. She then tried to peer around.

Julian Crane had his arms around her. Only he wasn't looking at her, as he appeared to be staring up at the stars.

Julian, for his part, was still thinking about what Eve had told him earlier. About her mother. About a secret she knew about his family. What secret? Sure, there were Crane secrets unknown to the general public...like his mother had a sister that shamed the family in some way. Of course, this sister now lived out west somewhere. But surely, his father wouldn't pay anyone to keep that a secret, would he?

And there were other small things, but then again, none of it was worth paying hush money over. That and...and...he didn't care for what a secret like this supposed one, implied. If he himself didn't know about it, then either it didn't exist or his parents were keeping something from him too. It unnerved him.

He felt Eve stirring. He then felt her struggling.

"Well, it's nice to see you're up from your nap."

"Unhand me!"

"Oh now! I'm sorry that you didn't have a nice rest. I know the accommodations were a bit low brow."

"Unhand me now! I mean it, before I scream!"

"And let the nice Horton's, and the driver, think that you were being mistreated in some way? Eve, tell the truth, weren't you just the tiniest bit thrilled, to wake up in my arms?"

Eve was getting ready to scream at him, when the back of the wagon was pulled down, and they saw Mickey Horton standing there, looking at them. He smiled.

"Oh, now this is nice. Seeing two lovebirds such as yourselves...we've arrived and it looks like your coach did get here indeed."

Eve finally shook Julian off of her.

"What do you mean it 'got here'?"

Julian sat up as well.

"Are you telling me that that team of horses ran all the way here?" he asked in disbelief.

Mickey shrugged.

"Looks that way. The driver is over in that alley there. A couple of men stopped the team. They were on their way out of town again."

"Oh my God! My medical bag is probably still inside." Eve said, scurrying to get out. Mickey helped her out of the wagon and pointed her over towards the alley. Mickey looked at Julian, as Eve hurried over towards the coach.

"Maggie and I run a small hotel. We would be happy to put you up for the night."

"Well thank you, but I had already wired ahead and made reservations at the Salem Inn."

"Yes, we own that."

Julian raised a brow. This hay farmer, or who he had assumed was a hay farmer, owned the Salem Inn?

"Oh, well, then I'll just go in and see if our rooms are ready."

"I'm sure they are. I'd better get the wagon put up." Mickey said. Julian took the hint and climbed out, brushing off hay. He and Mickey walked towards the hotel. The town was rather lively at night and at one point, gunshots could be heard. Julian looked over and saw Eve looking through her medical bag, as if to check to see if everything was there. Mickey stopped walking.

"I'll tell your fiancee to meet us at the hotel. Maggie will put on a special supper just for the two of you." Mickey told Julian.

"Yes, that would be kind of you indeed." Julian answered, realizing he was hungry. That and he had a feeling Eve would not eat in public with him. At least not yet.

Julian walked over to the inn. Maggie was nowhere around, but there was a woman desk clerk, standing there with her back to him. Julian walked over to the counter and lightly tapped the bell. The woman turned around and Julian emitted a small gasp!

"Jessica McKechnie? Lord, what are you doing here?" Julian asked in a whispering hiss. Eve would go crazy if she came in here and saw her, or God forbid, T.C. in here!

"Julian Crane? Well...long time no see." she answered, her tone semi-friendly.

"Not long enough, my dear lady. Though, I guess you really can't be called a lady now, can you?"

Jessica frowned.

"You are the last person to judge me. What are you doing here? Are you here with one of Ms. Kitty's girls?"

"I'll have you know that I'm here with Dr. Eve Johnson."

Jessica gave him a blank stare.

"Oh. Why? Isn't she engaged to T.C. Russell?"

Julian peered at her.

"No...you know she isn't. Not anymore."

Jessica shrugged.

"Oh. I didn't know they had broken up. I'm going to assume the two of you will be wanting separate rooms?"

"Uh, wait a minute. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Not to you, Julian."

"Oh yes, to me! Why are you acting as if you didn't know that T.C. and Eve are no longer together? I mean, you had to know that once you ran off with him, all bets were off, didn't you?"

Jessica looked around, then shook her head slowly.

"You think I left Harmony with T.C. Russell?"

"The whole town thinks that, including Eve and your husband."

Jessica winced at the mention of Duncan.

"How is he?"

"How is who?"

"Duncan...and Bonnie."

"How the hell would I know? All I know is that Duncan is keeping company with Eve, commiserating over being betrayed by the two of you."

"I did not leave Harmony with T.C. Russell. I couldn't tell you where he is. I didn't even know he had left town."

Julian said nothing, as something occurred to him. Why HAD everyone thought that T.C. Russell and Jessica McKechnie had run off? Was it because Duncan McKechnie had told people that? Or had Eve said something first?

Or, Julian wondered, was it that everyone just assumed the two of them ran off, because they both left the same day?

"My husband is seeing Eve? Did he come with you?" Jessica asked. But Julian ignored her question.

"So, if you didn't leave McKechnie for Russell, then why did you leave? And why did you steal his horses? And why did you leave your child? Why didn't you take your daughter with you?"

"Because it's safer that she stays with Duncan. And taking the horses wasn't my idea."

Julian nodded slightly.

"You ran off with someone else, didn't you?" he asked, his voice weary. Damnit to hell! If Eve found this out, then she may begin to think that something bad had happened to T.C., and want to search for him or something! Eve couldn't see Jessica here!

Julian turned and looked out of the window. There was no sign of Eve yet. He turned back to Jessica.

"Alright, Mrs. McKechnie. Who did you run off with?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because Eve has been under the notion that her fiancee ran off with you! Your husband believes that too. When Eve comes in here, she's going to want to know where T.C. is. You've just admitted to me that you ran off..."

"I ran off with a man...the man that is Bonnie's real father."

Julian's mouth dropped open! Every new word out of Jessica's mouth just got worse and worse! So, Duncan McKechnie was not little Bonnie's father. Julian almost hated to ask who the lucky man was!

Maggie entered the room just then. She smiled at Jessica.

"You can go now, Jessica. I know how Lester gets when you're not home in a timely fashion."

"Lester?" Julian asked.

Maggie looked at him.

"Yes, Jessica's husband. Jessica probably didn't introduce herself...she's been invaluable to us, holding down the fort here at the hotel, when Mickey and I are gone. This is Jessica Keyes."

Julian just stared at Jessica. Who the hell was this Lester Keyes fellow? He didn't know anyone in Harmony by that name? He would also venture that no one else knew him either.

Unless the name 'Lester Keyes' was alias for someone else. But who?

Jessica gathered her things, cast a glance at Julian, before smiling, at Maggie.

"I'll be back in the morning."

"We'll see you then. Would you like Mickey to walk you home?"

"No, that's quite alright. I think I'll also leave by the back."

Maggie frowned.

"Oh Jessica! It's so dark back there and..."

But Jessica smiled at her.

"I'll be fine, really. It was nice 'meeting' you, Mr. Crane."

"Likewise." Julian answered in a tight sounding voice. Jessica walked off down a hallway, just as Eve entered through the front door, carrying her bag. Mickey had another piece of luggage.

"Well, why don't I get you two settled in your rooms, and then I'll fix you a nice supper." Maggie suggested.

Eve smiled wanly.

"There really isn't any need for that. And I'm tired, so you don't have to put yourself out for me."

"For us, dear." Julian corrected her. Eve ignored that comment, but did look at him.

"By the way, Mickey here tells me that it will probably be his father I'll be meeting with tomorrow, about your father's diagnosis. I don't know why I didn't make the connection earlier, when you all said your last name was Horton."

Maggie looked at Julian.

"Your father is ill?"

"Yes, unfortunately. My poor mother is back in Harmony, awaiting word on the matter. That's why we had hoped to get here much earlier, maybe get a diagnosis then be on the first stagecoach back home, tomorrow morning." Julian told them.

"Well," Mickey announced, "there are some men working on the coach now with the driver. The horses had run it ragged."

Maggie nodded.

"Alright then. Let me show you both to your rooms. I was right about them being separate, since you two are not married yet?"

"We're not engaged." Eve said tartly. Maggie gave her a look. Julian laughed lightly.

"Eve is just shy about these matters. Maggie, I do wish you would talk to our girl here. You know, and tell her that there is no shame in acknowledging love publicly." Julian said, winking at a fuming Eve.

"Heaven's to Betsy, no, Eve! That and you certainly don't have to hide anything from Mickey and I here. I thought it was evident when we saw you on the road, how much in love the two of you were."

Eve gaped at Maggie! Julian and her had been doing nothing in the road, that implied that they were in love! She was tired, too tired to keep fighting all of these assumptions.

"Yes, well, I think I'll just take a nap before dinner." Eve answered. Julian smiled. Eve didn't disagree with Maggie. He wondered why?

Julian took Eve's other bag from Mickey to set into Eve's room. Mickey told him he would have an adjoining room next door. Eve was a bit unnerved to see that there was a door in her room that went to Julian's. There was also a latch on it, so she could lock it from her side.

Eve was rummaging through her clothing bag, when she looked up.

Julian was still in her room.

"I see you brought no bags. What do you plan to sleep in?"

Julian shrugged.

"Nothing."

Eve rolled her eyes! She had just walked right into that one! She said no more and did not notice when Julian began walking towards her.

"Eve, I know that every subject I bring up is a sore point with you, but I need to know something."

Eve stopped looking through her bags.

"Why don't you just not ask me anything, since you know whatever you want to ask me, will upset me?"

"I can't. I mean, I really can't."

Eve sighed.

"Like I could stop you anyway. What is it?"

Julian bit his lip.

"Did T.C. leave a note when he left?"

Eve furrowed a brow.

"A note?"

"Yes, Eve, a note saying he loved Jessica McKechnie and that he wanted to be with her."

"No."

Julian ran a hand over his face. Eve frowned.

"Why?" she asked.

"No real reason...I guess what I need to know is...if T.C. didn't leave a note...did Jessica leave one?"

"Well yes. I mean Duncan even read it to me."

"And she said she was leaving with T.C. in it?"

Eve shook her head.

"No, not that I recall."

"Then how did you find out that those two ran off together?"

"Oh, Julian! Come on! It was rather obvious! I mean Jessica is gone and T.C. is suddenly gone. They left together!"

Julian stared at her hard.

"But T.C. was happy, right? I mean, why not think he was missing or something like that? Happy people don't just up and run off."

Eve said nothing and looked down.

"Eve?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, okay? You are a wonderful conversationalist, you know that? When you aren't talking about some imaginary wedding between us, you're bringing up the painful moments of my life."

Julian reached out and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I am not doing this to hurt you." he said. He realized he would have to tell Eve part of the truth. That being that T.C. didn't run off with Jessica.

"Then why bring it up at all?"

"Because it just suddenly occurred to me, that maybe...well that without any written proof, maybe T.C. just left one day and Jessica did as well...or maybe she even ran off with someone else."

Eve snorted! Her face then softened.

"Look, I appreciate your attempt to make me feel better about it. But I am fine with T.C.'s running off like he did...though I could scratch Jessica's eyes out over what she did to Bonnie. But let's face it: what are the chances that both of their leaving like that is some sort of coincidence?"

"Eve, I don't understand why you're not open to that possibility? Is there something I'm missing here?"

Eve sighed.

"If you must know, T.C. was always looking at her...Jessica. That and...and...he was unhappy with certain aspects of our relationship. I think he satisfied his lust with Jessica and now they're gone. It's the only thing that makes sense."

Suddenly, Julian understood what 'aspects' of the relationship, T.C. Russell was unhappy with! Julian nodded.

"Oh, I see."

"Yes, well, I can see that you do. I have no regrets about it. I wasn't having relations with him until we were married, a practice that most engaged people go through. The fact that he couldn't wait just proves he wasn't the man for me anyway." Eve sniffed.

Julian grinned at her! Eve was a bit unnerved by his expression.

"Why are you grinning like that?"

"Oh...because our wedding night is going to be perfect!" he almost purred. "Poor T.C. Russell won't know what he missed out on."

Eve realized that Julian was now kneading her shoulders. She pulled away from him.

"Yes, well, I want you to stop telling people that we're engaged. If that got back to Duncan..."

"He might what? Take to drink? Ride off on someone's borrowed horse in a tizzy?"

"Duncan finally bought a team, thank you very much. Look, I'm tired. I'll see you at dinner, when it's ready."

"Okay."

But Julian did not move. Eve sighed loudly.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, I was wondering if I was going to get a goodbye kiss?"

"No!"

Julian still stood there.

"Get out!"

"Eve, I can't go without any affection before our wedding night. You could just give me a small peck on the cheek or something."

"No!"

Julian sighed, then slowly sank down on her bed to sit.

"I'm feeling kind of sleepy myself." he said in a sing song voice. Eve thought she would explode! How did Ivy put up with this man???? How????

"Fine. You can have a kiss...on the cheek."

Julian smiled up at her. Eve took a deep breath, struggling to keep her composure.

"Are you going to stand up?"

Julian patted his lap.

"I am not sitting in your lap!"

Julian shrugged, then began to slowly lean back on her bed, as if he were really going to nap there. Eve clenched her fists together, then slowly, yet delicately, sat down on his lap. Julian raised up quickly and locked his arms around her, kissing her on the lips. His tongue entwined with hers, momentarily, before she shoved him away!

"Damnit! What is the matter with you?! Why can't you keep your word on anything?" she cried, jumping up.

Julian stood up as well.

"I'm sorry, Eve. I truly am. I noticed that you're not wiping your lips out of revulsion...but I don't repel you, do I Eve...do I..."

Eve felt powerless to stop him, as he pulled her into his arms.

"Julian, I mean it...if you do that again...I will stop speaking to you for the rest of our time here...for the rest of our lives..." she whispered, putting her hands up against his chest, as if to ward him off.

But it was no use, as his mouth opened hungrily over hers. His hands roamed up and down her back, pulling her so close to him, that they were almost molded together. When he finally drew away from her, Eve just stared at him. And no, she did not wipe her lips this time either.

"I will see you at dinner." Julian said, smiling softly at her. He then turned and walked to the door. He opened the door and cast one last glance at her. She was standing in the middle of the room, staring at him, as if in some sort of shock. Julian smiled again and closed the door. But once in the hallway, he had a new set of goals. While Eve was napping, he was going to find 'Jessica Lester'. He had to make sure she was not lying to him about T.C.. For all he knew, T.C. was this 'Lester Keyes'.

Duncan was having dinner over at the Castillo's, along with Bonnie. Pilar and Bonnie were engaged in some sort of conversation. Cruz was talking about something and Santana had abruptly stood up and went outside.

Duncan decided he needed some fresh air as well. Cruz eyed him. Pilar and Bonnie were at the other end of the table.

"You haven't heard one word I've said, have you?"

Duncan sighed.

"No, Cruz, I'm sorry."

"What is it?"

"Eve."

"Oh."

Duncan kept his voice down, so that Pilar and Bonnie would not overhear.

"I think I made a mistake the other night."

"With Eve?"

Duncan nodded.

"She point blank asked me about my feelings for her, and I put her off. I walked Ms. Kitty home instead."

Cruz whistled softly.

"Not good, my friend."

"Who are you telling? I'll just be glad when she comes home tomorrow. I plan to let her know just how I feel."

Cruz nodded, then peeked down at Pilar and Bonnie.

"I'm going out to see how Santana is doing."

Duncan lowered his voice even more.

"I'd just leave her, Cruz. I mean, didn't you tell me that it was her idea to start giving you all a bit of something, for her keep here?"

"Yes...or at least that's what Pilar told me. But when we took half of her pay today, well...she was kind of surly."

"Maybe something else is bothering her?"

Cruz nodded again.

"I have to find out. I mean, she's practically family." he said. He stood up and walked to the door. He opened it, then shut it behind him. Pilar looked up just then. She knew Cruz was outside with Santana. She would just have to hope that her bitch cousin would continue to keep her mouth shut.

Meanwhile, Cruz found Santana leaning against one of the wood posts. The night air swept her hair around.

"Santana? Are you alright?"

Santana turned to face Cruz.

"No. No I'm not, Cruz."

"Is it the money?"

Yes, damnit! Santana wanted to scream! They were barely leaving her enough for new underthings!

But she did not say that.

"No, Cruz. I told you I love both you and Pilar. I'm happy to help out all I can."

"Then what is it?"

Santana decided, after Pilar pulled that little stunt, that her dear cousin wasn't really scared of her anymore. That was fine. But she had another plan. To put enough of a bug in Cruz's ear, so he could find out the truth himself. And if Cruz didn't take a hint, then Eve Johnson certainly would.

Santana touched his hand.

"Cruz, I've been thinking about Eden lately."

Cruz shook his head slightly.

"Eden?"

"Well, yes. I was thinking about my last conversation with her, when she was halfway lucid. It's just been bothering me more and more. I really need to tell you about it." Santana told him.

"Well, what happened? What did she say?" Cruz asked, now a bit unnerved himself.

"Eden was convinced that you were having an affair with someone. I think she may have known about Pilar and you before she died."

"No! No, Santana, we were careful. Look, let's not think about those times anymore, okay?" Cruz said. But inside he felt sick. Those last days would always haunt him. He had not done right by Eden in the end. But he had loved Pilar so...he just wouldn't be denied. Their passion would not be denied.

"Okay, Cruz, whatever you say. I just..."

"You just what?"

"I got the impression that she might have known, not necessarily about Pilar and you, but...I think she may have thought you had been with someone else and..."

Cruz peered at her in the darkness. What in the hell was Santana trying to tell him?!

"What, Santana? What is this all about?"

"Cruz, I don't mean to upset you, but this has been haunting me for so long...and I loved Eden so...I think she was sick enough to hurt any woman that she thought you might've been carrying on with." Santana said. She turned away slightly. That was all she was going to say for now. But once Cruz mentioned this to Pilar, her cousin would begin to fall in line again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning in Harmony, Rachel had two maids bathe Alistair. The sight of him being rolled all about, as if he were an invalid, made her sad.

Then again, Alistair WAS an invalid. It was just a matter of finding out how long it would take for him to recover from this stroke.

Julian and Eve would be coming home this evening. Tonight she would know.

She sat in the parlor, staring into space. Rachel had the feeling that Alistair would never be the man he was again.

Rachel had sent Henry, their butler, over to the telegraph office, to see if there was any word from Julian. She began to pace the room.

It was then, that she heard footsteps. Thinking it was one of the maids, Rachel stepped into the hallway and ended up face to face with her sister, Katherine, better known as 'Ms. Kitty Cat'.

"Who let you in here?!" Rachel demanded to know.

"I saw Henry leave. He didn't lock the door."

"You were spying on us, weren't you?"

"If I had come to the door, would you have let me in?"

"You know I can't. You've done this to yourself, Katherine. You could've found yourself a nice husband and had other children. But you chose to whore instead. You chose to follow me here to this town and WHORE!"

Katherine threw her bag down onto a sofa.

"Alistair raped me, Rachel."

"Shut up! How many times do I have to tell you to shut up! I don't want to hear that! It's not true! Alistair has been nothing but loving and gentle to me."

"To you, Rachel, yes. To me, no."

"Katherine, why bring up the past? And why try and change it? You told me that you had an affair with someone that was already married."

"Alistair."

"No! You implied it was someone else!"

"Of course I did! What else could I do? I could see how much you loved the man! That and once I got pregnant, I had to say something!"

Rachel crossed her arms.

"I am going through the hardest moment in my life, and now you bring up the past? And a damnable past at that!"

"Rachel, I'm not doing this to hurt you."

"Really? All you have done is hurt and shame me, Katherine! And Alistair has been very understanding about your trampy ways! You gave us Julian because you knew you couldn't raise him alone! Alistair even offered to help with a cover story, saying your husband had died in the war or something! But no! You wanted nothing to do with him. I took him from you to raise, out of love for him!"

"You took him to raise because you couldn't have any children of your own, Rachel. My God! Tell me you haven't noticed how much my son resembles Alistair?"

"Get out! Get out before I call the Sheriff!"

Katherine cleared her throat.

"I thought you would want to know that I've written a book."

Rachel squinted at her.

"A book? What do you mean, a book?"

"A publisher in Salem liked it. It's called 'Harmony Whispers'. Names have been changed, Rachel, but anyone reading it, will be able to figure out who everyone is. And they will know that Alistair Crane raped and impregnated me. They will find out that I was forced to give up my only son to his rapist father and stupidly blind wife...my sister."

Rachel backed back.

"Katherine, no. Please...please don't do this."

Katherine shook her head.

"I would tell Julian before the book comes out. That should be in about a week."

"Oh my God! You wouldn't have DARED pull this if Alistair were at himself."

"No, I probably wouldn't have told you, no. And I did 'pull this', quite some time ago. I have a typewriter in my room, above the saloon...as much as I hate Alistair, I would've never wished this on him. I'll pray for him...and you."

"That's rich! A whore is going to pray for me!"

Katherine said nothing. She turned and walked out of the house. Rachel picked up a vase and flung it against the wall! This was unbelievable! Unbelievable! Alistair...he would know how to stop Katherine, but she herself, didn't have a clue to prevent what was going to happen .

Maybe she could find out who Katherine's publisher was, and put some pressure on him, in Alistair's name?

But there was no telling what Katherine had told these people about Alistair's condition. That may not be enough.

But she had to try. She had to try anything, damnit!

Rachel walked into her husband's office, then sat down at his massive desk. She looked around for paper, but found none. She then began opening drawers.

It was as she opened the bottom one, that she found paper...and something else. Rachel reached in and found a small, steel box. Like one would store money in. What was this? Hidden money?

The latch was not locked, and when Rachel opened it, she did not find money.

She found letters. Stacks of them. Letters from T.C. Russell to Dr. Eve Johnson, unopened.

Rachel dropped them and rolled her chair back a bit. What was this? She picked up one of the letters again. This one dated back six months ago. Why would T.C. have written to Eve at all? Didn't he run off with Jessica McKechnie?

But worst of all, none of these letters had gotten to Eve. Why? Why did Alistair have letters that clearly belonged to Eve?

Santana Andrade blew a wisp of her bangs off of her forehead. She had had to leave early this morning, and had no idea if she had caused trouble between Cruz and Pilar. She guessed she would have to wait until tonight to find out.

She sat at the customer window, looking out at the town. Soon, she would not have to work anyway. Once Cruz left Pilar, he would not want his newest wife to work. Maybe, out of pity, Santana would suggest that Pilar take her old position. She grinned at the thought.

"My, someone looks happy."

Santana's smile faded. It was dirty looking Martin Fitzgerald. Lord! The coal on his face made him look even more unkempt. But his teeth were pearly white.

"Uh, yes. Good morning, Mr. Fitzgerald. Did you need something?"

"Well, I came by to tell you how much I enjoyed our picnic the other day."

"Yes...so you must be on break or something." Santana responded.

"Uh, no, Actually, today is my day off."

Good God! Santana thought. It was his day off and he still had coal on his face? What did he do, bathe in it?

"Well, that's nice, Mr. Fitzgerald."

"Call me, Martin."

"Okay, Martin. Well, it was nice seeing you again."

"Uh, actually..." but he did not get very far. Duncan walked up and eyed him.

"Sorry, Fitzgerald, didn't see you there. Santana, has there been any word from Eve?"

"No, Duncan, I'm sorry. There have been no new wires in the last hour."

Duncan nodded, then eyed Fitzgerald.

"So, Fitzgerald, what was that business the other day at the picnic? Why were you bidding on Eve?"

"Look, McKechnie, last I heard, Dr. Johnson and you were just friendly is all. I haven't heard word that the two of you have an understanding or anything."

"Well we do, Fitzgerald. Now where the hell did you get three cents from?"

"That's none of your business!"

"The hell it isn't! If you didn't have three cents, and you were just up to some kind of tom foolery, then you're the reason Julian Crane was able to sidle in and steal my girl!"

"I ended up picnicking with Santana! What are you so hot under the collar about?"

"You know good and well that Santana was the only lady left at the picnic for you to eat with! No offense, Santana. So you really didn't bid on her at all! Now answer the question Fitzgerald! Did you have three cents or didn't you?"

Martin turned and smiled at Santana.

"Good day to you, Santana."

Santana gave him a faint smile, but did not respond. She didn't want to encourage him by being friendly. But Duncan wasn't through with him.

"Go! Run away like the coward you are! But if I ever find out that you were just foolin' you'll end up in the creek!"

A couple of passerbys stared, but went about their business, after feeling Duncan's glare.

"Duncan, what has gotten into you today?"

Duncan turned to her.

"I'm feeling antsy about Eve."

"Antsy? In what way?"

"Well, it wasn't quite true what I told Fitzgerald about Eve and I."

"Oh. So there really isn't any understanding?"

"No, not yet. I just...I couldn't sleep last night. I'm just anxious for her to come back, so I can tell her how I really feel."

Santana rolled her tongue around in her mouth.

"Well, you both have been through a lot. I mean, losing your respective loved ones in such a treacherous way. That and Eve had to deal with the loss of her mother as well."

"Her mother? Well, I think Eve's healing from that. She never mentions her to me."

"No? Well that's probably best."

"Why?" Duncan asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Well, it's just that there are rumors."

"Rumors? About Eve's mother?"

"Yes. People are saying that maybe she didn't kill herself. That she was murdered."

"God's nightgown! Who's been spreading that trash around? Who? I demand you tell me, Santana!"

Santana hadn't actually expected to have to tell Duncan WHO had told her that. She then uttered the only name that came to mind.

"Why, it was Martin Fitzgerald. He just told me now, before you walked up." Santana lied.

When Eve awoke that morning, she was visibly relieved to find herself alone in bed. Not that that was a surprise, but she wouldn't have been that shocked if Julian Crane had somehow managed to get into her room, and had slipped into bed beside her.

But he was not there.

Julian was also not at breakfast. He hadn't been at dinner the other night either. Maggie said something about his going out the previous night, and Eve found herself blanching with displeasure. This was a business trip, for God's sakes! She had no doubts that Mr. Crane had went out to enjoy the company of the local 'talent'.

It made her sick.

Eve then walked over to the local hospital, and had a very long discussion with Dr. Tom Horton. He confirmed what Eve suspected about Alistair Crane's condition.

Alistair had not had a stroke. He had something rare called, Encephalitis Letharga(to readers, think about the movie 'Awakenings'). It was a sleeping sickness, in which the patient was mentally asleep, almost in a catatonic state/coma, only with their eyes wide open.

Eve shook her head. Was it possible that she could actually feel bad for Alistair Crane?

"Dr. Horton...I don't understand something. I mean, he can speak still. He doesn't say anything intelligible but..."

"His ability to speak will soon disappear, Dr. Johnson. I'm sorry. There just isn't much known about this disease. Maybe in 50, or 100 years." he finished, giving her a sympathetic look.

Eve nodded sadly. Tom Horton looked around.

"I thought Mr. Crane's son would be here as well?" he asked.

"Uh, yes, well he's taking this whole thing harder than expected." Eve said, trying not to scowl. Julian was probably lying in some whore's arms right now, having just awakened! And he will probably smell of cheap perfume, when he has the audacity to come within 50 feet of her.

Why did she care? She didn't, of course. But the man could at least pretend to be concerned for his father.

Eve shook hands with Dr. Horton, and stepped out of his office. She did still have to find Julian and tell him this terrible news. Hopefully he was back at the inn.

Julian had had no luck finding Jessica McKechnie the other night. Of course, he had no way of knowing where she lived or anything, so he didn't feel too badly about that.

He also didn't want to ask the Horton's about her. He did not want Eve knowing anything about Jessica, until he could find out just what was going on with this situation.

So, early this morning, he got up and walked around town a little. He spotted Jessica coming out of the 'Salem Rooming House', and walking his way.

Julian had decided to go to the rooming house and wait around to see if he could find T.C.. What...or who he found, was much, much worse.

He had waited around for hours, until Jessica came back into the building. Julian suspected it was her break or something, for he could not understand why she wasn't at the inn, working the check-in desk. He turned away, as she walked by. Then, he followed her.

He saw she was on the third floor, and hoofed it up the stairs, a little ways behind her. He then saw her go into room 312.

Julian raced over to the door and knocked on it, loudly.

"Jessica? Jessica, it's Julian Crane! I saw you go in, so don't pretend to not be in there! I want you to come out and bring that odious cur, T.C. Russell, with you!"

There was no answer. Julian banged on the door again, then put his head against it. Jessica was speaking with someone. He knew it! Russell was inside there! He was forcing Jessica to work while he laid around in this room! They had probably sold McKechnie's team.

The door opened, and Julian's eyes glittered with surprise, then shock, as a man named James Stenbeck, shot him in the shoulder(James meant to hit him in the chest, but it was a bad aim), grabbed a screaming Jessica, and hurried from the room and down the hallway. Julian struggled to stay upright.

James Stenbeck. James was the reason that Harmony had needed a new doctor in the first place. For he had killed their only other one, Dr. John Dixon.

Stenbeck had been an entrepreneur of sorts. He had had a wagon full of medicines that he swore cured all sorts of ailments.

But Dr. Dixon never liked Stenbeck, and worse yet, didn't like the fact that his patients were foregoing seeing him, in order to purchase some of Stenbeck's potions. The one that proved deadly was called, 'Stenbeck Suppressant'. It apparently cured many colds and fevers.

Or that's what it was supposed to do.

Soon, a few people began dying after imbibing in the potion. Dr. Dixon discovered that the stuff didn't 'surpress' anything, but brought on a nasty case of typhoid fever!

Dr. Dixon confronted him over the matter. Stenbeck shot him...just like he had done him now.

So many things rushed through his mind, as he began to make his way down the stairs. Dying and not telling Eve how much he loved her. Dying and not telling his son and mother, how much he loved them. Dying before seeing his father recover...he just had to find someone to get him some help...

Eve was walking past a store front, when she heard screams! She looked over, shading her eyes from sun.

A man, who looked vaguely familiar, and a woman, were running from the Salem Rooming House. Eve stepped into the street, as the couple made their way towards her, running.

Good God! It was Jessica McKechnie! Where was T.C.?! Where was he?! Who was that man?! Had the whore dumped T.C. and moved on?! Well, it would serve him right!

Eve jumped in front of the couple, as they tried to run past her. Jessica, who was being pulled by the man, screamed for him to stop!

"James! James, she can help Julian!"

"Julian?" Eve repeated, looking her up and down. "Is this where you've been the whole time? Where is T.C.? I have a couple of things to say to both of you!"

"I'm sure you do, Dr. Johnson," the man rumbled in a deep, yet menacing sounding voice. "But my wife and I really must be on our way."

Eve looked from the dark haired man, to Jessica.

"You're married to this man? I'm sure Duncan and Bonnie would love to know that."

"How is my little girl?" Jessica asked, almost in tears.

"Yes, how is my daughter? Tell her if you see her, Dr. Johnson, that her real daddy will be coming to claim her, really soon."

Eve stepped back, and for the first time, focused in on this man that Jessica called, 'James'. She then realized she had seen his picture in the post office! He was a criminal of sorts, but what he had done, escaped her memory for now...and what the hell did he mean about being Bonnie's father?

"Where is T.C.?" Eve repeated. "I mean it, Jessica, if I weren't a lady..."

Eve then stopped talking and looked at the dark haired man again.

"How did you know my name?"

"It was lovely speaking to you, dear, but my wife and I really have to get going, as do you...that is, if you want to save the man that accompanied you here. Oh, I was sorry to hear about Alistair. That man was like the father I never had. Come along, DEAR!" James hissed, dragging Jessica along.

Eve stepped back, staring after her. Her mind was spinning. Where was T.C.? Where was Julian, for that matt...

There were more screams and Eve hurried out into the middle of the street. There was a crowd growing and Eve fought her way through it, to see what was going on.

Julian was lying in the street, bleeding.

"JULIAN!" Eve screamed, making her way to him. He was unconscious now and she got down on the ground and checked his wound. She then looked up into the crowd.

"Someone help me get him over to the hospital! I'm a doctor!" she yelled. Four men took it upon themselves to carefully help pick Julian up. Eve lead the way back to the hospital she had just left. That man that Jessica had been with...his words suddenly hit her...he had done this to Julian. He had shot Julian. Why? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The men got Julian into the Salem Hospital. Tom Horton, and his son, Dr. Bill Horton, hurried towards the front door. Eve followed them inside and closed the door quickly.

"What happened?" Tom asked, looking at Eve. Eve threw up her hands!

"He's been shot! I don't know where he's been all day, but I do know who the culprit is."

Everyone looked at Eve expectantly. Julian was laid out on an examining table.

"Who?" Bill asked.

"A man named James Stenbeck." Eve asked, moving around them to go to Julian. She stopped when everyone in the room began whispering. She turned to them.

"Eve...surely you know that's not possible?" Tom asked her.

"Well, I know he's a criminal of sorts. But why couldn't it have been him? I just ran into him and a woman he's saying is his wife, right before I reached Julian here."

"Because Ma'am," one of the men that had carried Julian over, began, "Stenbeck escaped to the West. There's no way he'd be just over in the next county here. What sense does that make?"

Tom looked at Eve.

"You do remember what he did, don't you? I mean you wouldn't have your job in Harmony, if Stenbeck had not killed John Dixon."

Eve gasped! Of course! How could she have forgotten that one basic fact? But in her heart of hearts, she knew how. She had been so heartbroken over her mother, that she just remembered that Dr. John Dixon had been killed by some scurrilous low-life, that had run off.

Yet...that man...this James Stenbeck, must have returned at some point and took off with Jessica. Or had Jessica and T.C. met him somewhere else? Even here in Salem?

"Yes, I do remember now." was all Eve said.

Julian began to moan. Eve, Tom and Bill rushed to his side.

"Eve...Eve..." Julian moaned. His hand reached out and Eve slowly, put her hand in his. Julian then squeezed it. Tom noticed this and raised a brow, but Bill began talking to him.

"We're going to get that bullet out of your shoulder, don't you worry any, Mr. Crane."

Julian nodded, but his eyes were heavy. They rested on Eve. Tom and Bill moved away a bit, to confer among themselves.

"Eve...I have to tell you something."

"Don't try and talk, okay Julian?" Eve said, eyeing Tom and Bill. Julian should be so lucky that he was hit in the shoulder and not someplace else. She herself, had only removed two bullets from men, and both were from their guns accidentally going off, in the midst of cleaning them.

"Eve...Eve...Jessica..."

Eve looked at him again. Where did this shooting take place anyway? It couldn't have been on the street, or James and Jessica wouldn't have been able to get away.

Tom and Bill came back over.

"We're going to operate on him now, Dr. Johnson. I suggest you get a telegraph or something to his family, and let them know what is going on. There is no way you'll be able to leave Salem tonight."

Eve nodded.

"I know. It's just that I also still have to tell his mother about his father's condition. This will be a double blow to her."

"Just stress that this is a non-fatal wound...or at least it doesn't have to be."

Eve nodded and began to leave, but realized that Julian was still clutching her hand. She slowly removed it.

"Just let the doctors here help you, Julian." she said softly.

"You'll be here...you'll stay with me..." he asked, his eyes heavy again.

"Yes, Julian, I'll be right here." Eve said, then let the doctors take over. Bill Horton handed Eve Julian's jacket, then closed a curtain. Eve just stood there for a few moments, in shock about all that had happened.

Now, how was she going to word this terrible telegram to Rachel? Then again, maybe she shouldn't say anything until they all knew for sure, that Julian was going to come through this.

Eve was contemplating this, when a few things fell out of Julian's jacket pocket. She picked the things up and noticed something odd right away.

There was a picture of herself, among the things.

Eve set the jacket, and the other things down, and looked at the picture. Oh God! It was one taken while she was away at medical school! She had sent it to her mother...what was Julian doing with it?

Eve frowned. Her mother would've never given Julian a picture of her. Nor would Julian have asked for one. Then again, Julian did possess the quality of sheer gall. He might just have asked her for it.

Or there was another more ominous explanation. He had stolen it from her mother, after he had killed her! Well, she planned to ask him, the minute he awakened, just what he was doing with a picture of her! And a picture that had been in her mother's possession! Eve sighed, put the picture away, then walked out of the hospital, her destination: the telegraph office.

It did not take Santana long to realize that she was no better than Pilar. She had lied on Martin Fitzgerald and now, Duncan may kill him, over a lie of hers. She had to stop him.

She was alone in the office now, but it had been so slow all day, Santana was relatively sure, that there would be no telegraphs coming through today. She began to close up shop and pick up her wrap, when Pilar stepped through the door and slammed it closed!

"Pilar, I really don't have the time for this."

"Of course you do. This office doesn't close for another three hours anyway."

"I'm closing early, Pilar! Now, if you don't mind..."

"What? Is this your way of getting out of giving Cruz and I payment for your keep?"

"Pilar! I have to get to Martin Fitzgerald's house before something bad happens! Now get out of my way!"

But Pilar blocked her way.

"Martin Fitzgerald's house? Martin Fitzgerald with all of the coal on his face? The one that you can barely stand the sight of? That Martin Fitzgerald?"

A telegraph began to come through just then. Santana sighed with annoyance. If Pilar had only gotten the hell out of here, when she told her to, then she would not have been here when this came through. Now she was duty bound to tell whoever it was for, that it was here for them.

Santana hurried over to the telegraph machine and snatched off a piece of paper. She then frowned.

"Why don't you make yourself useful, COUSIN, and get the Sheriff over here."

Pilar raised a brow.

"Why?"

"Because it looks as if his brother was shot at this Crane Claim gold place. Grace is the one that sent this message...there's more but since it's for Sam, it's really none of your business!"

Pilar pointed at her.

"I'm going! But I'm warning you: we will have a talk about what you told Cruz last night. I know what you're up to and you won't get away with it."

Pilar then hurried out of the office. Santana began reading the message anyway, just as Duncan walked back in.

"Duncan? Oh thank God!"

"Well, I'm glad someone's happy to see me."

"Well yes," Santana said, dropping the message onto the counter. "I mean I thought you were going to tear Fitzgerald's head off?"

"I was, but I couldn't find him. He probably went down into one of those mine shafts again. The things are unstable. The last thing I need is to get caught in some kind of cave in."

Santana nodded with relief.

"No, you don't need that."

"So, I see you got a telegraph in. Is it from Eve?"

Santana gave him a sympathetic glance.

"No. It's actually for Sam. It looks like Cruz was right about that land out West."

Duncan's eyes glittered with interest.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's from Grace to Sam."

The door opened and Sam and Pilar came rushing in. Santana handed Sam the telegraph. He shook his head.

"Damn!" he hissed.

"What is it, Sheriff?" Duncan asked.

Sam flapped the piece of paper and sighed.

"Hank and Grace went out to our claim and got shot at by some sniper. He was laying in wait for them. Hank was shot but is okay. Also, they found evidence to suggest that Rose D'Angelo is dead as well."

"She was one of Ms. Kitty's girls!" Duncan gasped.

"Wait a minute!" Pilar interrupted. "No one else that left for their claim has returned yet. And Grace and Hank were the last ones to leave."

"Oh God!" Santana cried out, as the enormity of what was going on, hit her.

Duncan slammed his fist against the counter!

"Old man Crane is behind this! I can smell it! I think it's time we asked him just what he knows about this!"

"Duncan, the man had a stroke!" Pilar cried out.

"Stroke or no stroke, Grace and Hank are lucky to be alive! Hell, Sheriff, they're probably not supposed to be! Crane knew there was no gold on that land he sold! He took the town's money and knew he had to keep them from telling on him, when they got out West and found out the truth!" Duncan yelled.

"Okay, okay! But what if Alistair didn't know about this shooter? What if this is someone totally independent of Alistair?" Sam theorized.

"Please!" Duncan hissed. "I'm getting some men together. I think it's time to pay a call on Mr. Alistair Crane!"

"Wait a minute!" Sam snapped. "Now I won't put up with people taking the law into their own hands here! Poor Rachel has enough to deal with..."

"How do we know Rachel isn't in on this?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, Duncan!" Pilar cried out. "You don't really believe that?"

"We need to find out what old man Crane knows...and his son." Duncan added. Santana raised a brow.

"Alright, let's question Julian." Sam said.

"We can't. Eve and him went to Salem to see some doctor about Alistair." Duncan admitted.

"Well, I have to get out to the claim. See if I can find out what's going on. I'll take a couple of men with me as well."

"Well while you're doing that..." Duncan began.

"While I'm doing that, you'll sit tight and don't stir up trouble, McKechnie, you got that?" Sam asked in a tight voice. Duncan nodded reluctantly. Sam turned and hurried out of the office, leaving Duncan, Pilar and Santana alone.

"Sam's right. This could be some outlaw that knows there's gold on the land, and wants it all to himself." Pilar said.

Santana snorted!

"Please! What are the chances of that? That and the 'phantom outlaw', would have to know that people were coming, in order to just be ready to pick them off!"

"Well maybe he saw them from a distance! We can't just assume anything." Pilar sighed.

Duncan shook his head.

"I'm with the lass here. None of this is a coincidence. Pilar, your own husband thought something was bloody shady from the beginning. And worse yet, Eve is alone with that son of Alistair's. I'm going to Salem."

"I thought you said Eve was coming back today?" Santana asked.

"I don't want Eve to be with that Crane fiend, not one more second than she has to be. You lasses are going to tell me that you don't believe Julian was in on this scam? To hire someone to pick people off, one by one...the man's dangerous!"

"I agree." Santana said. "And worse yet, it word gets out while Eve is on her way back here with him, she could be blamed as well."

"God's nightgown!" Duncan hissed. "I'll get my team ready. First I'd better tell Cruz."

Pilar threw up her hands! Great! She did not want her husband caught in the middle of any of this! She was just happy that he had had sense not to buy into this scam.

Duncan hurried from the telegraph office. Pilar looked at Santana.

"Did you have to urge him on like that?"

"I didn't urge anyone on! I'm concerned about Eve, unlike you, who sicced Eden on her mother. And Cruz will figure that out, sooner than you think. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm still closing up shop early. I want to find out just what's going on around here."

Pilar slowly walked out of the door, as Santana shooed her out and closed and locked the door behind her. It was then, that Eve's telegraph to Rachel, came through.

Julian was sitting up and awake, two hours later! He had been given morphine for the pain, and was feeling quite chipper. Eve, who had been filling Mickey and Maggie in on what happened, was shocked to realize that Jessica had been working there for them, at the Salem Inn. Worse yet, Maggie told her that Julian had met Jessica the night before.

Julian had a lot of explaining to do.

Eve marched back to the hospital, only to run into the Salem Sheriff, Roman Brady, walking out. He tipped his hat to her, and she smiled back out of politeness. She then hurried over to the curtain and pulled it back hard!

Julian was lying in bed, shirtless. There was a bandage over his shoulder. He smiled at her.

"Well hello. I thought you said you weren't leaving my side?"

"Save the charm!" Eve snapped, flinging his jacket at him. Julian raised a brow.

"I'm going to assume that your very poor bedside manner, stems from the stress of thinking that the only man that you ever really loved, was going to die."

"Wrong! First of all, why didn't you tell me that Jessica worked in the same hotel that we were staying in?"

Julian sighed.

"Eve...I just didn't want to upset you. I know that just hearing the names 'Jessica' and 'T.C' don't exactly bring out a happy response from you."

"You didn't want to upset me, hey? Where were you at dinner last night?"

"Where was I? I was out looking for Jessica."

Eve turned and looked around. She found a pitcher of water and picked it up. She then threw it in his face!

Julian coughed and sputtered!

"Wh...Eve, what in the living hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'll tell you what's wrong, Mister! I'm not a fool and I've figured everything out!"

Julian calmly wiped off his face with a small towel that was lying nearby.

"You have? Well do tell. Then, I'll tell you the truth."

"Ha! You wouldn't know the truth if it hit you in the face! You weren't at dinner last night, or in the hotel, or at breakfast this morning, because you spent the night with Jessica, didn't you?"

Julian just stared at her. He then began to slowly smile. Eve looked around for some more water, but seeing none, decided that slamming the pitcher over his head, would be good enough!

But Julian, seeing her intention, managed to wrestle the pitcher out of her hands, before she could do anymore damage!

"Eve, really! I'm injured! I was shot and you would maim me even more? I'm hurt."

"Good! I'm glad! It's what you would've deserved for lying to me! How long have you known that woman was here?"

"What? I didn't know until I saw Jessica behind the desk last night! Eve, I swear to you..."

"Oh please! Don't 'swear' anything to me! You were so anxious to come on this trip with me. Now I know why! You didn't even have the decency to meet me here to learn about your father's condition! But you couldn't, could you? You were with Jessica, James Stenbeck caught the two of you and shot you, didn't he?"

Julian could see that Eve really believed this theory. Suddenly, nothing about this situation seemed amusing anymore. Then again, once he realized that Jessica had not run off with T.C., then it had stopped being funny anyway.

"Eve," he said in a calm, deliberate tone of voice. "I saw Jessica behind the clerk's desk last night, while you were getting your things out of our carriage. She did not know anything about T.C. or his whereabouts."

Eve stared at him.

"What do you mean she didn't know?"

"Eve, honey, you said yourself that McKechnie and you just assumed that Jessica and T.C. ran off together, because they left on the same day. She did not know where he was, I could see that. I was not at dinner last night, because I was out trying to figure out where Jessica was staying. Maggie said that she had a husband. Thinking it was T.C., I went back out this morning, and managed to find out where she was staying. It was then that I discovered that she had run off with James Stenbeck. The man then shot me."

Eve didn't say a word, but turned her back to him. She didn't know what to make of any of this!

Eve then turned back around again.

"Why didn't you tell me this last night? And don't tell me you didn't want to upset me, because I don't believe you."

"It's true. Besides, even if T.C. did not leave with Jessica, he did leave. I didn't want you getting your hopes up, or worse yet, going off and trying to find him. I had to be sure that Jessica was not lying about T.C. being with her."

Eve said nothing again. Julian tilted his head.

"Do you believe me now? I told the Sheriff most of that...though I left out the T.C. running off part."

Eve slowly nodded.

"I suppose."

"Alright...then why do you still look so unsure?"

Eve slowly sat down in a chair.

"Why do you have a picture of me in your jacket there? Since I sent that picture to my mother, and I doubt she would've given it to you, why did you take it from her?"

Julian rubbed his forehead.

"I did steal it, yes."

"I knew it!" Eve snapped, jumping up. "When did you steal it?"

"Not after killing your mother, if that's what you're thinking." Julian said, eyeing her. "One day, when your mother was working in our house, she showed that picture to my mother. Later, when no one was looking, I took it from your mother's things and kept it for myself. I hated doing that to her, since she asked everyone high and low where it was."

"Why didn't you give it back?"

"Eve...I loved you even back then. I didn't think it was unreasonable to want a picture of my intended bride."

"You know, I'm going to let that lie slide, since that does seem like something you would do, for no good reason. Look, I sent a telegraph to your mother. I hated doing it, but she has a right to know. And we need to discuss your father's condition."

"Alright. But I want you to answer one question for me first?"

"That depends. What is it?"

"Your voice just sounded so emotional when you thought I had spent the night with Jessica? Why is that?"

Eve rubbed the side of her face.

"I don't care what you do."

"Now, you see, I think you do. I think you were jealous. Oh, Eve, I think it's just precious I mean the sight of your flinging water in my face...you just looked so furious and beautiful. Like I said, I think it was just precious."

"You would. Now..."

"Julian and Eve, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love..."

"Stop it, Julian!"

"Then comes marriage..."

"You are really getting on my nerves..."

"What is that last part Eve? Something about..."

"A baby carriage, okay? Do you have that out of your system now?" Eve asked, struggling to keep her patience.

Julian smiled and began humming, 'here comes the bride'. Eve shook her head.

"I can see you're feeling better. I'm going to send another telegram to your mother, alright?"

Eve got up, but Julian reached out for her hand.

"But you were worried, weren't you? You didn't want to see me die, did you, Eve?"

Eve found herself automatically shaking her head.

"No, Julian. I did not want to see you die." she said, slowly pulling her hand from his. She then pulled the curtain apart, closed it, and headed out of the hospital again. Julian smiled. He remembered how distraught Eve had looked, as her face hovered over his in the street. She had cared and she had been jealous! It was just so precious! Yes, by the time they returned to Harmony, Dr. Johnson would not give Duncan McKechnie a second look. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He was day-dreaming about their honeymoon night. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Things began to get worse in Harmony, as word began to spread about the trouble out West.

Ms. Kitty, a.k.a. Katherine Barrett, stood behind the bar with her barkeep, Jake McKinnon.

"I don't like the feel of this crowd." she muttered to him. Jake was wiping out a glass.

"You can't blame people, Ms. Kitty. Everyone that went out West, were these people's neighbors, friends and family. If what Grace Bennett said in her telegram was true, then a heck of a lot of people have been scammed...and are dead to boot."

Katherine said nothing to that. How could you argue with that logic? That and she knew how vile Alistair could be. She had no doubts whatsoever that Alistair had done just what the people thought he had done.

No, what bothered her was the mention of Rachel. Yes, her sister and her were estranged and probably always would be, But Katherine knew there was no way that Rachel had known about this, or had been in on it. No way. And she prayed Julian was innocent as well.

"Hangin' is too good for him!" someone shouted.

"But it will do just as well." Caleb Snyder announced. There was a loud chorus of whoops.

Meanwhile, Pilar and Santana ran after Cruz, who was headed to the saloon. Pilar grabbed her husband's arm.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, her voice rife with desperation.

"I plan to try to calm people down. Look, honey, I know it looks bad that Alistair had a stroke and all, but we can't just leave this unanswered."

"You can hear those men from here!" Pilar squeaked. "There is no calming them down."

"I think Cruz is right." Santana said, putting in her unwanted two cents...yet again! Pilar took a deep breath and turned to her.

"Why am I not surprised?"

But Santana ignored her cousin and looked at Cruz.

"Of course this thing with Alistair and the stroke is terrible. But what are the people in this town supposed to do? Just wait for him to get well, so they can then finally ask where their money, and their loved ones are? No, Alistair needs to answer for it. Maybe Rachel might be able to get the townspeople's money back."

Cruz nodded, then looked at his displeased wife.

"Honey, these are our neighbors and friends. The calm voice of reason will prevail here, you'll see." he said, touching her cheek. Santana nodded approvingly, as Cruz headed into the saloon. As soon as Cruz walked up the steps, and into Ms. Kitty Cat's, Pilar took her purse and began beating on Santana so furiously, that dust kicked up!

Santana coughed, taken aback by the sudden burst of violence coming from her cousin. The purse blows hurt too!

"Stop it!" Santana squealed. Pilar then did stop abruptly. She pointed at her.

"You know that these people are out for blood! Hal Munson has been left here to watch the town, but Sam had to take young Jack Snyder with him. If something happens, Rachel will get caught up in it and you know that. Hal won't be able to stop them alone!"

"So? She should explain herself. Pilar, I almost bought some land myself! I could've very well ended up dead too!"

"We don't know that anyone is really dead." Pilar countered. Santana scoffed.

"Where is David Hastings and his young son, John?"

"Who?" Pilar asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh you know them! His wife died of the fever, some years back, and ever since then, no comb has touched any part of his son's hair!"

"Oh," Pilar said, realization dawning on her, "that family. Who knows? I mean they were always a quiet bunch."

"They were the first to leave."

"Well, maybe they decided to stay out West, Santana. Why would they have come back? They had nothing here." Pilar argued stubbornly.

"Okay, what about Tonio Reyes?"

"Who cares! No one liked him anyway!" Pilar sniffed.

"And Samantha Markham? Now she was sort of well off anyway, so she had good reason to come back here." Santana countered.

"I don't..."

"You don't know. Well we do know that blood was found on Rose D'Angelo's purse. And no woman goes anywhere without her purse, unless something unpleasant happened. The Cranes have too much to answer for, for everyone to just be quiet. That's why Duncan is on his way to Salem now."

Pilar suspected that Duncan was really on his way to Salem, to keep Eve Johnson out of Julian Crane's clutches, but she held her tongue. She turned away from her loathsome cousin, and watched the saloon. Her stomach just dropped whenever she heard a loud, male voice. She didn't have time to worry about it though. Duncan had dropped Bonnie off with her and Cruz. She needed to get back to her now.

Cruz put his hands up to calm the crowd.

"Look, all I'm saying is that we go over there and try to have a calm, peaceful discussion with Mrs. Crane."

"I was sweet on Ms. Rose!" Dusty Donovan snapped. "So if Crane killed her, there's not going to be a damned bit of calm!"

Katherine rolled her eyes! She had liked Rose, and knew that the poor girl had went out West to bring back what she thought was her fortune, for her and Dusty. Dusty kept claiming that he wanted to marry her, but didn't think he could afford to take care of her. Katherine had thought that was a load of something, but never told Rose. Now she wished she had. Then maybe the poor girl would've thought twice before being so foolhardy.

"Look, Castillo, we like you. But you didn't get burned here. Now stroke or not, old man Crane is going to give us back our money, or answer to OUR law, for being the murdering snake he is!"

"He can't talk, men!" Cruz yelled, now fearing that Pilar was right. The crowd was getting out of control now! Katherine could sense it too, and slipped out of the back. She had to warn Rachel and help her, and little Fox, get away.

Katherine practically shoved her way past the snotty butler, and into her sister's home. Rachel looked as if she had a headache.

"I've had all of the unwanted visits I am going to endure from you! Now, I have to help feed Alistair, so if you don't mind..."

"There is trouble, Rachel!" Katherine snapped. "Alistair has practically defrauded the town!"

"Shut up! How dare you come here twice in one day and speak of my husband so vilely! Just go back to your saloon!"

"Rachel, there are men headed this way! If they can't get their money back from Alistair, they're going to make you give it back to them! And worse yet, apparently, Alistair hired some sort of sniper to kill everyone that arrived on the land! There's no gold, Rachel, don't you understand that?! You have to get Fox and get out of here!"

Henry, the butler, hurried to window, then looked at Rachel fearfully.

"There's a crowd of men coming! And some have torches!"

"Why would anyone have torches in the middle of the day?" Rachel asked. Katherine realized that it would be up to her to get Fox out of here! She turned and hurried for the stairs.

But neither Rachel or Henry noticed. Rachel looked at Henry.

"Bring me the shotgun." she instructed him.

Katherine found Fox sitting on the floor of his room, surrounded by toys. He clapped his hands together when he saw her. Katherine could not help but smile. It was almost as if the child knew she was important to his life.

She bent down and picked him up. He clung to the red boa, draped around her neck.

"We're just going to go somewhere safe now, honey, okay?" she whispered to him. She then started to head down the stairs, when she heard someone calling out, 'Baaaaa'. Katherine frowned and carried Fox over to the door that this noise was coming from. She then reached down and turned the doorknob.

Alistair was now shouting, 'Baaaaa', but did not turn his head or body, in anyway to acknowledge that Katherine, or Fox, were there.

Fox clapped his hands and grinned! Katherine smiled down at him. She felt the same way. Her eyes then fell upon a picture of her sister in the room. Rachel was on her own. There was no time to convince her that something bad was going to happen.

Kim Hughes, who ran the telegraph station, ran into Santana, walking from the saloon.

"Tell me you weren't in the saloon? I thought you were sick?"

"I...uh..."

Kim flapped a piece of paper in front of her.

"You get this over to Rachel Crane, right away! Because of your insolence, precious time has been wasted! Go, quick, before I fire you on the spot!"

Santana took the telegram and pretended to run aways. But as soon as she got out of Kim's line of vision, she ripped open the telegram herself. It was from Dr. Johnson.

Santana's eyes widened! Good God! Julian had been shot by James Stenbeck! But it looked as if he were recovering, though they would not be home today...

But Santana saw something else. Alistair's prognosis. Good Lord! The man would never get better! She began to run. Maybe Pilar had been right! Somehow, it just didn't seem right that all of these men planned to do in a man that could not defend himself.

SALEM

Julian was back in his room at the Salem Inn by that afternoon. There really was no need for an extended hospital stay, though Dr. Tom Horton had given him a nice supply of morphine, for his pain.

He had the adjoining door to Eve room open, and watched as she packed her things in a suitcase. Why she was doing this now, puzzled him, since they would not be leaving until tomorrow. He swallowed his hurt that she would be so anxious to get away from him, that she was packing early.

Then again, Julian told himself that he had to be realistic when it came to wooing Eve.

"Eve?" he called out. Eve glanced over at him, after packing something frilly. She walked over to the doorway and stood in it.

"Yes?" she asked. "Are you up to talking about your father now?"

Julian frowned. In all of the chaos, he had almost forgotten about his father. That seemed unfathomable.

"Uh, yes of course. What did you learn? How long will it be until he recovers."

Eve tentatively walked into Julian's room. She pulled up a chair and sat in it.

"You could sit on the bed." Julian suggested.

"The chair is fine, thanks. Listen, your father is not going to get any better."

Julian stared at Eve blankly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, just what I said. He's not going to get any better. Dr. Horton..."

"Which one?"

"The older one. Dr. Tom Horton."

"Oh."

"Anyway, his diagnosis is something I suspected, but couldn't prove. Your father has something called, Encephalalitus Letharga."

"What in God's name is that? Are you telling me that my father didn't have a stroke?"

"Yes, Julian, that is what I'm telling you. He has a disease where he is mentally asleep, but his eyes are wide open. It's a sleeping sickness, if you will. There is no known cure."

Julian eyed her.

"Well, I'll find one then. And I'll get a third opinion!"

Eve shrugged.

"That's up to you."

"Eve, it's not that I don't believe you, or Dr. Horton..."

Eve began to massage her temples. She didn't give a damn about Alistair Crane, and just the little effort that she had had to put forth, to get this diagnosis had been an effort. She was more concerned about whether to tell Duncan about seeing Jessica here? Or worse yet, about what that James Stenbeck fiend had told her about Bonnie? Maybe she should send Duncan a telegram as well, warning him to keep any eye on Bonnie?

She realized that Julian was still talking about his damnable father, and apologizing.

"Julian, do whatever you wish. He is your father." was all she said. Eve then turned and went back into her room. She began to pack again.

Julian managed to get up from the bed and walk to the doorway. He stood watching her.

"Why do I get the feeling that we've taken ten steps back, since I was in the hospital?"

Eve shrugged again, not looking at him.

"What steps, Julian? We're nothing to each other."

Julian took a few steps into the room.

"That's not true."

Eve looked up.

"It is true."

"Not to me. You're something to me."

Eve stopped packing and focused in on him.

"I want you to stop saying that. I want you to stop thinking it. The only man that I would ever consider marrying is Duncan McKechnie, alright? He is kind and handsome and he would never embarrass me the way you did your late wife."

Julian sighed and walked all the way over to her.

"I'm kind and handsome too. You just don't want to admit that you think I am. And I didn't set out to embarrass Ivy, if you must know."

"It's none of my business, Julian. I'm just telling you that I would never consider marrying a man that spent his time at Ms. Kitty's."

"I saw Duncan walk Ms. Kitty home, the night my father had his...you saw it too."

"He was just being kind. Duncan doesn't ever visit the place."

Julian decided to ignore Eve's naivet▌ on that matter.

"I tried to love Ivy, but from the very beginning, we were doomed. I did not love her...but I could've tried. Love would've come later but..." Julian looked away. Eve was now suddenly curious.

"But what?" she asked, despite herself. Julian looked at her again.

"Ivy was not a virgin when she came to me on our wedding night."

Eve's mouth dropped open. Good God! Ivy had been with someone BEFORE her marriage to Julian? Lord!

Eve was speechless. Julian could see that she was speechless indeed.

"I didn't mean to tell you something so personal, it's just that I want you to understand why I couldn't make that marriage work. I confronted Ivy about it, and she threw it in my face. She also made it clear that not only had she been with another man, but that she loved him still. It's someone in Harmony, probably someone we both know. She refused to name him."

Eve shook her head. She couldn't believe this! She found her hand touching Julian's arm, inadvertently.

"I'm sorry. I mean...I had no idea...how could I have. Oh, Julian!" she whispered, wondering who this other man was.

"Forget it. I have Fox and he, and you, are what matters. I don't want you to continue to think that I killed your mother. I don't want you to think that my father had anything to do with it either. I want you to let me see the letter your mother sent to you."

Eve seemed to snap back into her previous protective shell. She shook her head.

"No."

"Eve, maybe there's something in it..."

"No! Look, I'm going to see if Maggie needs any help with dinner or something. You should rest."

"Eve?"

"What?"

"Let me help you. If it turns out that my father, or I, had anything to do with it, then I will never bother you again. Hell, I'll PAY for your wedding to Duncan...of course, he'd have to ask you first, but if that unfortunate day ever occurred, yes, I will pay for your wedding."

"That's all? You would really pay for Duncan's and my wedding?" she asked, a little disbelieving.

"Yes."

Eve folded her arms.

"If your father killed my mother, then I'll want to see justice prevail."

"If his condition is permanent, don't you think that's justice enough?" he asked quietly. Eve didn't answer, but nodded.

"Alright. Alright, you have a deal." Eve said, then closed her suitcase. She started to walk towards her own bedroom door, when she heard her suitcase open again. She turned back around. Julian had pulled out a frilly looking nightgown! Eve gasped! THIS is one reason why they would never be together!

"How dare you!" Eve snapped, hurrying back over and snatching the garment. Julian smiled.

"I do plan to burn that on our wedding night."

"There won't be one."

"You know, you didn't ask me what I get out of this."

Eve shook her head slightly.

"I don't understand."

"I mean, if I find that my father had a hand in your father's murder, I pay for yours and Duncan's wedding...if he asks you." Eve sighed. This was the second time he had enunciated the word 'if'.

"Yes, I heard you."

"Well, you're not even curious as to what I get? If you're wrong?"

"I won't be."

"You're sure about that?"

"Julian, my mother didn't have an enemy in the world! It was your father...he probably hired someone to make it look like she hung herself! You're not going to find anyone else responsible."

"But if I do?"

Somehow, the very idea of that bothered her. She had spent all of this time now, convinced it was the Cranes. Who else could it have been? Had she treated the real killer?

Eve sighed. 'The Real Killer'! The real killer was Alistair Crane or one of his cronies! She had secretly already decided that maybe Julian didn't have a hand in it.

But she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Alright, Julian. If you find out that someone else killed my mother, what do you want from me?"

"Well, your hand in marriage my darling. And no fighting the idea of it, or me."

Eve didn't care for that second part. She began to shake her head.

"I don't know..."

"Eve, don't you want to be sure? Do you want to go through the rest of your life unsure of how your mother's life ended? I have the resources to find out things...to make people talk. It will give your mind a rest..."

Eve turned away from him. A day never went by when she didn't wonder about it. Still...marrying Julian, actually considering it, was just too high a price to pay...then again, she could just lie and pretend to go along with it. This was the reason she agreed to take this initial trip with Julian in the first place. To learn something about her mother's death...finally.

Eve turned back around.

"Okay, Julian. You have a deal." she said, extending her hand. Julian looked at her hand, then at her, as if she were crazy!

"I was thinking we could seal our deal with a kiss."

"I don't think..."

"Actually, I wasn't asking." Julian said, reaching out before she could move out of his reach, and pulling her to him.

And then, Julian did something a bit odd. He did not kiss her right away. He touched his tongue to her lips a first, then slid between her barely parted ones. Eve's body felt rigid, as if she were readying herself to resist him.

But as his lips encountered her warm ones, Julian was not prepared for the enormity of her response to him. Her arms went around him and pulled him to her! His wound began to ache, but Julian ignored the pain as her tongue plunged boldly into his mouth, probing, as if it longed to stay there.

Suddenly, Eve lurched back and out of his arms! And once again, she did not wipe her lips, as if she were revolted. She just stared at him, as if she couldn't believe what she had just done. Julian smiled.

"I do believe we have a deal, Dr. Johnson." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By the time Santana reached the growing crowd outside of the Crane house, it had become a mob scene! There was no way she could get through this crowd to get the telegram to Rachel Crane.

Santana saw Cruz try to step onto the porch, but Rachel cocked the shotgun his way! The butler, Henry, stayed inside and peeked from behind the curtains. Ms. Kitty Cat had glared at the ailing Alistair, before sneaking baby Fox down the backstairs and out of the home. She planned to keep him upstairs above her saloon, until it was safe to return him.

Meanwhile, Cruz put his hands up.

"Mrs. Crane, please! Let me help you fend off this mob!"

"I don't need any help!" Rachel snapped at him. She then looked out into the crowd.

"Get out of here! Go! Get off of my property!"

"Nobody's leaving until you give us our money, BITCH!"

Rachel gasped, as did some of the women in the crowd. That potty mouth belonged to none other than Duke Kramer, one of the late John Dixon's sons.

"How dare you!" Rachel yelled, pointing the gun down at him. "You have no call to speak to me like that!"

Margo Hughes and Hal Munson, muscled their way through. Margo, who had been John Dixon's daughter, fancied herself a 'woman deputy sheriff' and was laughed at whenever someone saw her little tin badge. Hal and Margo jumped up on the porch with Rachel. She glared at Hal!

"Where's Sam Bennett? These people are out for blood!"

"Sam had to go West. Seems your husband's land plots aren't up to par." Margo said frostily. Tom Hughes, her husband, and her had almost thought about buying into the 'investment' She was damned glad that hadn't happened now!

"What is SHE doing on my porch?!" Rachel asked with indignation, eyeing Margo. "She's about as effective as a horse's behind! Hal, I don't know anything about this! Please! Alistair is sick...could be dying..."

"GOOD!" Andy Dixon screamed out. "Margo, let us up there! The bitch knows where our money is! Let us through!"

Margo ignored her younger brother, who sounded drunk. A lot of the men sounded drunk. It was an ugly scene.

Santana managed to make her way to Cruz. He did a double take.

"Santana get out of here! It isn't safe! Where is Pilar and Bonnie?"

"They're at home! Listen, I need to get this to Mrs. Crane up there and..."

Santana suddenly stopped talking. Someone had hung a noose from a tree that sat some distance from the house. Her throat went dry.

"Cruz...look!" she pointed.

Cruz squinted. That noose was either meant for Alistair or Rachel. Who was that over there adjusting it? One of the men looked like someone that worked for him and Duncan, Steve Andropolous. The other one was a man that Andropolous didn't get along with too well anyway, a Craig Montgomery.

They sure looked like they were getting along fine now.

Cruz turned and yelled up on the porch.

"Hal, they're fixing a noose!"

Hal shielded his eyes and looked. Hey, that did look like a noose! What do you say! He shook his head.

"Go home, people. Sheriff Bennett will straighten this out."

Suddenly, several of them men rushed the porch and grabbed Rachel! She dropped the shotgun and it went off into the crowd! People began to scatter, and Rachel was promptly dropped to the ground, as people began to scamper in a panic. It was only as the dust settled, that the recipient of that bullet revealed itself.

It was another one of Ms. Kitty's girls. A woman named Emily Stewart. She had died instantly, and her eyes were wide open, the shock of being killed in such a way, frozen for all time upon her face.

Rachel's mouth dropped open and she sat on the ground, staring at this woman, that was no more than 20 feet away from her. Margo and Hal hurried down the steps to her.

"Where's Doc Johnson?" Hal asked.

Cruz walked over.

"She's in Salem, but should be back today."

"Not that it matters." Margo said dryly. "She's dead."

Santana inched around Cruz, Margo and Hal, then walked over to Rachel, who was still in shock. She had never seen anyone just die like that. Oh God, and by her gun.  
 "Mrs. Crane?"

Rachel shook herself out of her reverie and looked up at the woman.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"This came for you." Santana said, dropping it onto her, then turning to hurry back over to Cruz. They rarely got any private moments together, with Pilar hovering around and all!

Meanwhile, someone came up with a blanket from somewhere, to cover the body with. Hal pulled Cruz aside.

"The problem isn't solved here!" he hissed. "This crowd could come back as quickly as a few minutes! We need to get everyone out of this house as fast as possible!"

"Hey!" Margo snapped at Hal. "I'm the Deputy Sheriff, Hal! What are you telling him anything for?"

"Look, Margo, I love you like a sister, really, I do. But you can't help here. Now, you could get us some hot sandwiches and coffee ready, because we'll be holed up somewhere for awhile with Mrs. Crane and her family. Or at least until the trouble passes."

Margo turned and flounced off! She wasn't making any goddamned sandwiches!

Santana, meanwhile, was her ordinary, helpful self.

"Hal's right, Cruz. I mean you think about what people have lost here. That and the fact that everyone knows Alistair is in no shape to retaliate. Rachel, her servants, not to mention Julian's little boy, could all end up dead."

Suddenly, a torch went flying through the air and landed on Rachel's skirt. Rachel, who was still sitting on the ground, in even deeper shock after reading Eve's telegram, suddenly came to herself and began to jump up screaming! Hal and Cruz managed to get her to drop and roll!

"Are you hurt?! Are you hurt?!" Hal screamed. Doc Johnson was not here if she was hurt.  
 Rachel shook her head but began to cry. Hal picked her up and carried her to a wagon. He then placed her in the back of it and hurried back.

"It doesn't look like she's burned, but we have to go in now and get Alistair, Fox and any servants."

Another torch hit the house! Cruz and Santana turned and saw Holden and Caleb Snyder, running! The crowd had begun to come out again, some even peeking under the blanket, to look at Emily Stewart's corpse!

Hal ran inside the house. He saw Henry the butler, crying.

"Where is Alistair?! Where is he?!" Hal asked him.

Henry began to cry harder, then ran towards the back of the house. He burst through the same back door that Ms. Kitty Cat had taken Fox out of. Hal shook his head with disgust and hurried into a hallway, and up the stairs. He had no idea where Alistair's room was, but there was little time...

Three more torches crashed through the windows downstairs, until the door exits were blocked, due to fire. Margo began to sob, while Cruz screamed at the crowd!

"HAL MUNSON IS IN THERE TRYING TO SAVE HUMAN LIFE!!!!"

"Alistair Crane ain't human, Castillo!" Duke Kramer sniffed. "And we ain't through! We still want our money and the bitch over there, is going to give it to us!"

"Or she gets the noose!" Andy seconded.

Rachel heard them, and stealthily began to climb into the driver's seat of the wagon. She had to save herself! If she hurried in to grab Fox, the townspeople, or the fire, would surely kill her!

Rachel took off with steam! Some people in the crowd saw this and began to scream that she was getting away! People began to chase after the wagon, but Rachel had a good head start, so they could not catch up. Tears streamed down her face, as she got farther and farther away. God, please let someone get Fox out of there! Forgive me, Julian! Forgive me, Alistair...oh, her poor, poor Alistair.

Julian had been shot by James Stenbeck! Rachel had thought that fiend was out West somewhere? She had to get to Salem and warn her son about what had happened! But what would she tell him about Fox? No, maybe she had just better hide for a bit, until she could go back for Fox.

But what if no one had had the decency to help him out of the house? Julian would hate her for sure! She couldn't think about that right now. This town wasn't safe. She would take the team to Salem.

Meanwhile, Hal coughed, as smoke filled the air. He found Alistair's room.

"Baaaaaa! Baaaaaa!" Alistair cried out.

Hal coughed then hurried into the room to break open the windows! Hal then turned back and lifted Alistair out of bed. He carried him through the window and stood on the ledge.

But the mob was waiting.

"Throw the bastard down, Munson! Throw him the hell down here!"

"Get out of here!" Hal screamed. Cruz elbowed his way through and turned to the crowd.

"You won't find out where your money is at all, if Alistair dies! Let's help Hal get him down and then we can lock him up in the jail, okay? Until we can find out what's going on!"

People in the crowd began to look at each other. A few murmured.

"Okay!" Holden Snyder shouted up. "But he doesn't leave the jail until we get our money back!"

"And find out what happened to our loved ones!" Andy Dixon yelled again.

Cruz nodded, then looked at some of the men.

"We'll need help getting him down." he said. A few men came out of the crowd to help, as the Crane house burned down around them. Santana's eyes were on Cruz though. He was so brave just now. She just wished she could tell people that HER husband, had helped fend off a mob.

Pilar would get that honor. But not for long.

"Thank you, Mrs. Horton. I would like another helping." Julian said, passing his plate over. He then looked from Maggie to Eve. Eve was concentrating on her plate. He sensed she was still feeling out of sorts from their kiss...the poor thing. Wait until their honeymoon! She'd be in a trance for a week!

Eve felt his eyes on her, as she was eating a carrot. She looked away again. Why in God's name did she agree to that arrangement? Who did she think she was fooling? She didn't have the cunning to trick Julian into getting information on her mother, and weasle out of marrying him!

She calmed herself. None of that mattered. In her heart, she knew Alistair Crane had had her mother killed. So Julian was not going to get his way anyway.

The new hotel clerk, came back to their dining area, to tell them that a man was here to see Dr. Johnson. Eve looked puzzled, and began to stand up, as Julian hurriedly rose out of his own chair, to pull her chair back. He was not pleased, since he had a bad feeling who this man was.

Mickey began talking about the day, but Maggie eyed Julian. She could tell that he was worried about whoever this man was, that had come to see his fiancee. But one did not speak of things like that over dinner.

Meanwhile, Eve walked out into the small lobby, only to find Duncan! Her eyes lit up, as did his, as he hurried to her and pulled her into and embrace that lifted her off of the ground!

"Oh, lass! It feels so good to set eyes upon you again!"

Eve smiled! He had come! Duncan had come here to see her because he did care!

"It's good to see you too and..."

Duncan suddenly glared at the clerk!

"You there, clerk! You'd best be keeping those eyes turned someplace else...if you want to keep them!"

"Duncan!" Eve gasped, a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Eve, for the use of a rough tongue, but this isn't a peep show."

"He knows that, Duncan. He knows that." she said, then suddenly kissed him. She then let go of him and stared into his eyes.

"That was a friendly greeting. I'm glad that you've missed me as much as I missed you."

Eve smiled, but that wasn't why she had kissed him. She pulled him to her again and kissed him harder. She then let go of him.

"Eve...I have to say, after the way we parted, I never expected that you'd be this way."

Eve pulled him to her once again, and kissed him. Damnit! Something was wrong! Duncan kisses were so...so...lackluster! Maybe it was the environment. Maybe he was just feeling self conscious because of the clerk. Or maybe...

Maybe he just didn't kiss as well Julian Crane.

"Do you love me, Duncan? I mean, could you love me?"

"Lass, I'm here because I love you to death! It took a tragedy for me to realize that."

"A tragedy?"

"Let's sit down." he said. They sat down in two parlor chairs.

"Grace Bennett sent a cable to Sheriff Bennett. Eve, there's no gold on those Crane plots. It looks as if Alistair, and probably his damned son, excuse my language, defrauded the town."

Eve slowly stood up.

"You're saying that Alistair lied? Well, I'm not surprised."

Duncan stood up as well.

"Alistair AND Julian. Lass, I'm here to fetch you so we can get out of here. It's only a matter of time before the townspeople catch up with Julian. There's no telling what they've done to Alistair and his wife...even the child."

"But...but...Fox is just a baby!"

"Well, hopefully Hal Munson can keep the peace, while Sam fetches Grace and Hank. Eve, there's a sniper waiting for everyone coming to claim their land! Grace and Hank found evidence that at least someone in the town was killed. Now, please, let's get your things so we can get out of here."

Eve just nodded. Duncan then asked her something.

"Why are you still here by the way? I expected to meet Julian and yourself on the road?"

"Oh...well we weren't leaving until tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Uh...Julian was shot by..." suddenly, Eve realized she had not told him the most important part of this trip! But this thing involving the Cranes just seemed so terrible. It also reinforced her belief that she could not marry Julian Crane.

Eve's mind went back to her conversation with Julian earlier. He was betting on the fact that Duncan would not propose. She could get him to propose, before Julian went on his 'fact finding mission'. That way, she wouldn't be obligated to keep this promise.

Or at least that's what she hoped he meant. Eve decided she had to find out, before Julian found out Duncan's news, and before she told Duncan about Jessica...just so that the air was cleared.

"Excuse me, Duncan. I just have get something from my room."

"Yes, well why don't you pack your bag while you're up there, alright? We can then get out of here. We might have to sleep under the stars but..."

"Why sleep under the stars, when there is a perfectly good roof over your head, as we speak?" Julian purred, appearing suddenly. Duncan frowned at his bandage.

"What happened to you, Crane?"

"I was shot by James Stenbeck. Incidentally..."

"Julian, don't!" Eve yelled.

"Your real wife was with him." Julian finished. Eve had taken just a bit too long to return to the table. He came out here to find out just what was going on!

"What the hell did you say, Crane?" Duncan asked, his tone even more hostile than before.

"He meant nothing, Duncan!" Eve hissed. "Excuse us, I just need to speak to Julian in private!"

"Why?" Duncan demanded to know. Eve looked back at him.

"I won't be but a moment, okay?" she soothed him, then grabbed Julian's shirt! She pulled him into a corner and out of Duncan's hearing. Duncan gave them both suspicious looks from afar. Had Crane said he was shot by James Stenbeck? Well, that was a damnable lie! Everyone knew Stenbeck was out West somewhere!

Meanwhile, Eve looked at Julian.

"If Duncan proposes to me, before you clear your family name with me, then this arrangement of ours is over, correct?"

Yes, Duncan's being here was definitely trouble, Julian thought, not answering Eve. And Eve's little mind was working overtime, thinking of a way to get out of their upcoming nuptials. Hmmmm. This would not do. He decided to make this whole situation easier on her.

"Duncan is not going to propose to you, Eve."

"I know Duncan loves me very much. He will propose."

"He's said that he loves you?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Julian said, then moved her aside and walked back over to Duncan.

"McKechnie, Stenbeck shot me and Jessica was with him!"

"Julian!" Eve screeched. Duncan looked him up and down.

"What the hell are you talking about, Crane?"

"Jessica didn't run off with T.C Russell, like we all assumed. No, she was here in the flesh with Stenbeck."

"You're a damned liar! I ought to tear your head off for that!"

The clerk discreetly left the lobby to fetch Mickey and Maggie. Eve got in between them.

"Stop this, both of you!"

"McKechnie, if you don't believe me, ask Eve here. She saw them too."

Duncan looked at Eve.

"Eve? Tell me it's not true?"

Eve sighed.

"Yes, Duncan but..."

"Eve! That should've been the first thing from your lips the minute you saw me! Not those kisses you welcomed me with!"

Julian gave Eve a hard look! Kisses?!

Eve ignored Julian and looked at Duncan.

"Duncan, please, I just didn't want to upset you!"

"Oh, I'd be upset, McKechnie. I heard Stenbeck threaten Bonnie. I think he and Jessica are headed back to Harmony as we speak. I'm surprised you didn't run into them on the road." Julian said, making the situation much worse, as he had planned.

"God's nightgown! Eve, let's go! We have to get back to Harmony!"

"I'd go now, McKechnie! They could be in town by now...and you don't have time to wait for Eve to get her things together." Julian warned.

Eve grabbed Duncan's arm!

"Duncan, I didn't know what to think! I mean if Jessica isn't with T.C...then where is he? And why would Jessica be with a criminal? I just didn't want to upset you."

"I have to get back to Harmony, Eve. You should've told me this the minute I walked through the door"  
"Then let me come back with you. I'm already packed, Duncan. I can explain things on the way back to Harmony."

Julian said nothing, as Duncan reluctantly nodded. Eve hurried up the stairs to get her things, leaving Julian and Duncan alone.

"Oh, by the way, I have a bit of news for you too, Crane."

"You do?" Julian asked blithely, a bit upset that Eve was just going to run off like this.

"Yes. The whole town knows what your father and you were up to with those gold claims. I wouldn't be surprised if your father hadn't been strung up by now."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me, Crane! The Sheriff's wife, and his brother, not only found no gold, but a sniper waiting for them. He's killed all of the other people that were there as well. If your father escapes the town mob, then justice will do him in."

Julian turned and hurried up the stairs as well. He was going back to Harmony tonight too! Mob scene? Snipers? No gold...surely his father wouldn't rob the people that they lived in the same town with, would he?

Mob scene. His mother and son were alone in the house. His father incapacitated. Julian had to get back and protect them. Eve would have to wait, until he knew what was going on with his family. 


End file.
